


love, sweat and steel

by NoxWrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 17th Century AU, F/F, Fluff, Kara is Kara but Kara is also not Kara, Lena loves Kara, Luthor Kingdom vs Olsen Kingdom, Smut, but Kara isnt Kara, good ole lady loving ladies, kind of, lesbians interacting, lots of fluff and jaw clenches, not actual angst shockingly enough, oh and Kara's a blacksmith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxWrites/pseuds/NoxWrites
Summary: She can let her family live a comfortable life with the money earned if she comes back from the war alive. Only issue is the war is for men, women weren't made to handle the duties of war. So Kara Danvers must leave her feminine life behind and become someone else to give her family a chance to live comfortably. So she becomes him, Clark Danvers. A Sergeant of the 23rd Squad of the 3rd Regiment of the Luthor army.Her squad is sent out to escort the princess the rest of the way home after she has been escorted half way by another group of soldiers. Sadly Lena Luthor is not an easy woman, she constantly inquires about Clark and his life even when they get separated from the squad and just the two of them are left to make it the rest of the way home.—aka the au inspired by a lesbian text post





	1. Steel

**Author's Note:**

> a work inspired by this lovely [text post](http://canaries.tumblr.com/post/169191074206/rrueplumet-not-that-id-actually-wanna-live-in-a). Thank you to rrueplumet for allowing me to write this based off of their beautiful idea.

The fire burns her, her skin a flame as the fire engulfs her room. She shouts loudly for anyone, anyone to come save her. She calls for her mom, for her pa. They don't come. So she sits back in the corner of the room, hands wrapped around her knees, pulling them close to her chest. The fire licks at the walls and the tapestry, brushing over the bedding in her small bedroom.

 

“Kara?” The shout is familiar, she looks up to her crumbling door to see her father covering his mouth with handkerchief and looking desperately for her.

 

“Papa!” She shouts from her corner, unwilling to move.

 

He rushes through the doorway, the door a pile of ash on the floor, and scoops Kara into his arms. She puts her head into his chest, the tears that fall don’t sting as much as the flames. He finally reaches the door of their tiny cramped house. Out on the street, seven men on horses block the street from the crowd that’s begun to gather.

 

“Alura!” He shouts as he stumbles onto the stone street with Kara in his arms.

 

“Zor-El!” She rushes to him, both embracing with Kara in the middle. He hands Kara off to her mother before turning to the men in horses.

 

“Sir please, we’ve done nothing. I’m a simple man with a simple family. We aren’t rebels, we’ve lived here all our lives.” He pleads with the man in the center of the horses.

 

“In the name of Her Majesty, Lillian Luthor, you are sentenced to death for acts of treason.” He flicks his wrist and one of his men gets off the horse, pulling his sword from its scabbard.

 

Alura shouts, Zor-El pushes her back and then lunges at the officer. The sword rams through his chest and out the other side. Kara can’t see much, her eyes still blurry and wet from the smoke. She feels more than sees her mother setting her on the ground and telling her to run. She’s confused at first until she sees another officer dismount and come for her mother. Kara back steps, turns, and starts in a run. Her feet carry her across the cobblestone path that is the street she’s grown up on. She hears shouts and the loud cry of a horse.

 

It’s almost poetic when the rain starts to pour above them, wetting the ground and echoing the slosh of horse hooves against stone. She takes a corner, running into a man’s leg when she rounds the corner.

 

“Woah there kiddo, you alright?” He holds Kara by the shoulders, looking down at her.

 

She shakes free, running past and dipping into an alley. She huddles behind a pile of trash, holding herself in a ball as she hears the hooves come to a slow stop.

 

“A young child has fled from our custody, she’s a traitor to Her Majesty. Have you seen a young girl?”

  
She hears the officer’s voice and pushes back into the stone wall, nearly becoming one with the stone.

 

“No sir, I’m just locking up shop. I’ll keep an eye out.” The man who had grasped Kara speaks softly with a faux tone of innocence.

 

“Come on men.” The officer shouts, setting the horses into a trot and racing past the alleyway into the streets of the night.

 

Kara lets herself relax a bit before ehr sobs begin to grow loud. She sees a shadow cast over the dimly lit alley, causing her to get impossibly closer to the wall.

 

“Hey kiddo.” The man from before speaks softly, walking into the alley before crouching as he speaks. “I have a warm house with some food and fresh clothes. Would you like that?”

 

Kara peaks her head from around the pile of trash, looking closely at him.

 

“I won’t bring you to the officers. I’ll just take you to my house. I have a wife and daughter, they’ll love to have you. Alex always wanted a sister.” He lets a hand out and Kara slowly creeps out of the darkness before stepping closer to him, dismissing his hand and running to his chest.

  
“Oof.” He huffs when Kara holds herself close to him. She starts to sob but he just brushes her hair and hushes her before picking her up and holding her like a father would do his own daughter. She wraps her legs around his waist as he holds onto her back and legs, her arms go to wrap around his neck as she sobs quietly.

 

They walk for a while, stopping once to wait for some officers to pass. It’s not until they’re a bit past the crowded district of town and into the grass that wraps around the city when he lowers her, holding her hand to lead her the rest of the way. It’s a small house but wide, much wider than Kara’s two story skinny house. She clutches to the loose fabric of his pants, hiding behind his leg as they walk through the door.

 

Kara’s instantly bathed in warmth, the fire is hot and ready and she flinches from the light of it. He holds her steady, arm on her shoulder.

 

“Eliza?” He shouts through the house.

 

“Honey, you were supposed to be home hour-” Eliza stops when she comes from what Kara presumes is the kitchen seeing as she’s in apron and gloves, “Oh, and who is this?”

 

“This is-” The man stops, realizing her never got Kara’s name.

 

He taps her shoulder and she peers quickly from around his leg to speak softly. “Kara.” She goes back to the safety of behind the man.

 

“Well hello there Kara,” Eliza’s voice is soft and warm, it reminds Kara of honey and she loves honey. The woman approaches the man quickly, kissing him on the cheek before looking back to Kara. “Would you like to go to the kitchen with me? Jeremiah needs to put some things away.”

 

Kara looks up to the man, Jeremiah, and when she sees his soft smile with a nod of his head she lets go of the loose fabric to take Eliza’s soft hand. She’s lead into the kitchen where Eliza’s materials are all around the table in the center of the room with some things scattered on the counters lining the back wall.

 

Eliza holds a hand out for Kara to stay before she goes back to the front room and begins to speak with Jeremiah. Kara pulls herself up onto a stool, sitting in place as she listens to the muffled words of the two people who have taken her in. She looks around, it’s not decorated but the house is warm, it’s full of a family. She sees a painting of Eliza, Jeremiah, and a young girl. Kara’s eyes begin to water as she pictures her father with a sword through his chest, her mother with on through her stomach.

 

She wipes them away when Eliza comes back to the kitchen. “Darling. From what I understand, you lost your parents, is that true?” She doesn’t speak with judgement she asks with a hint of sadness and it makes Kara’s tears run quicker.

 

“Yes.” She wipes away some tears but some escape. Eliza’s warm hands come to embrace her cheeks, thumbs wiping away the escaping tears.

 

“It’s okay hun. It’s okay. Well, I know you don’t know us, but you can stay for as long as you would like okay darling?” Eliza gives her a sad smile to which Kara just nods her head in understanding. Eliza places a soft kiss to her forehead and Kara wants to melt, she just wants to be gone but Eliza’s warmth gives her a bit more courage.

 

—

 

“Oi! Danvers, the fire’s getting low!” Her boss shouts from the front room. She looks over to the furnace, tosses new coals in and presses down on the air compressor. The forge comes alive again and she’s back to her station. She takes the blade, letting it settle over the heat until the metal burns with red. It comes down on the anvil and Kara begins to slam it into shape with a hammer. When the heat begins to cool on the sword she starts again, dipping the blade in the water, drying it, heating it, hammering it.

 

She finishes it within the hour, going through the front to the shop, placing it on the pile of ready swords. She goes for the tag, Officer Uggertin, _what an ugly last name_ , and wraps it around the hilt of the sword. Twenty of this weeks orders are sitting in a neat row, a few swords are missing, leaving empty spaces as they were picked up earlier. She still has thirty to go, and it’s Wednesday.

 

She goes back to the forge, tosses coals and then starting the next mold. She’s halfway done with the shape when the store’s bell rings from the front door. She turns her head, wiping the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. She squints, trying to clear the watery vision she’s obtained from the smoke.

 

“Good Mo- Your Majesty.” She watches as Snapper lowers to a knee only to be beckoned with a disinterested hand to rise from his position. He stands and clasps his hands together, “How might I be of service?”

 

“You have nothing that I need, don’t speak to me.” She flutters a hand in his direction, a silent sign for him to be quiet. “My daughter however, needs something made.”

 

“I’m sorry ma’am but we don’t take female requests, women weren’t meant for the sword.” He speaks sheepishly.

 

She squints her eyes in Kara’s direction. “Is that not a woman blacksmith you have working?”

 

Snapper looks through the open door to see Kara, he subtly beckons her forward. She goes to join them in the main room. Her hands grip a towel on the way out, wiping the soot and dirt from her fingers as she joins the conversation.

 

“Yes, Your Majesty. I don’t wield the swords though, ma’am.” Kara squeaks out, its a lie but Snapper only lets Kara wield the blades for balance purposes. She’s never fought with one, well at least that he’s aware of.

 

“Hmpf. It’s of no matter to me, she’s simply buying it as a gift for her brother’s birthday.” The Queen takes a look around the shop, giving everything a judgemental once over before opening the front door. “Lena darling, please don’t be long we have lunch with the Olsens at noon.”

 

“Yes Mother.” Kara hadn’t seen her before, she was in the aisles of premade weapons, not Kara’s best work but well enough to be sold for a price. Her hair has trapped the darkness of the night sky within her curls. It comes down to one side and then around her neck, drawing attention to the woman’s protruding collar bone that makes Kara feel a different type of heat that she’s used to feeling at the sight of beautiful women.

 

She steps forth, looking at the counter and Snapper then turns to Kara. “Would you mind showing me some of your work?”

 

“I- My- Its-” Kara stutters as Lena’s eyes stare at her in curiosity. It’s when the princess raises a brow, a perfect arch and the perfect level to curve before falling away, everything about her is perfect.

 

“She would be honored, Your Grace.” Snapper speaks for her. “I’ll oversee the forge until you’re done.” He leans into Kara to whisper something sharply, “Screw this up and I’ll feed you to the forge.”

 

Kara swallows a heavy lump before opening the counter to Lena, letting her walk in the area of her wares. She walks over to her aligned pieces. “These are currently the orders of the week we have finished. I’ve made them all but two.” She waves a hand over them, displaying them for the princess’ wandering eyes.

 

Lena goes to run a finger along one blade, Kara has half a mind to tell her its sharp but realizes that’s what Lena is checking. The princess presses the pad of her thumb to the tip of one blade, breaking the skin and causing a bit of blood to pour out.

 

“Oh dear.” Kara turns behind her, opening a high hanging cabinet that holds their medical equipment. She pulls out a strip of cloth with tape. First taking her previous towel to wipe the blood from the blade then turning to Lena to wrap her thumb. But when she turns Kara’s suddenly in need of new breaches because Lena’s looking up at Kara through her lashes as she sucks the blood from her thumb.

 

She swallows again, this one a harder rock in her throat than before. “Here you go, Your Grace.” Kara holds out the cloth and Lena offers her thumb. She wraps it quickly, ignoring the way it glistens a bit in the light from Lena’s mouth.

 

“Can you show me if they are balanced?” Lena inquires. Her hand back to her side as she watches Kara look between her and the swords.

 

“I mean- Yes. Technically but you have to feel it for yourself, you can’t be shown that a blade is balanced.” Kara goes to one of the older blades from the week.

 

She picks it up, tossing it from one hand to another before turning it in her hand so the hilt is facing Lena. Lena grips it with her right hand, and waits for Kara’s instruction. Kara comes behind her, lining her arm up with Lena’s and placing her hand over Lena’s. The princess turns her head, their faces inches apart. Kara sucks in a deep breath as Lena looks from Kara’s eyes to her lips.

 

“Hm. A pity women are not meant for the sword, I’ve been in search of a personal….” Lena thinks for a moment and Kara waits with anticipation, “... _guard_ , of sorts.” Lena punctuates guard with a tease of her tongue along her own lips.

 

Kara lets out the breath she was holding and Lena turns back to look at the blade. _Definitely need new breaches._ She closes her eyes tightly and then refocuses her senses. “You have to feel the blade, let it be a part of you, not an extension of yourself but it is you. When you slash it shouldn’t be dragging through the air.” She leads Lena’s arms through slashes to the left and right, “It should just fly like it’s barely a piece of paper. When you raise it, it shouldn’t be overbearing but it should be just to the point where you can bring it down without excessive force for it to pierce armor.”

 

Kara steps away and Lena lets her arm down, turning to hand the hilt back to Kara. Kara takes the blade and places it among the row of finished swords. She brushes the sweat of her palm against her forge apron, earning dirtied palms from the dirt of the forge. She chuckles nervously as Lena stares at her with piercing eyes.

 

“So you wanted to buy a piece?” Kara tries to pull them away from this awkward silence.

 

“Mmhm.” Lena looks back to the blades. “Just a simple blade, nothing fancy. He won’t ever use it so maybe make the hilt a bit fancier since he’ll keep it on his belt for show.”

 

Kara nods, the image already formulating in her mind. “I’ll get to working on it right away, Your Grace.”

 

“Oh please, it’s Lena. No formalities here.” She shakes her head in a soft disappointment.

 

Kara rocks on her feet, not knowing to trust the word or to continue using the noble formalities. Something about the change of Lena’s intense stare to a sad smile makes her decision easier. “Of course, Lena.” She tries the name out on her tongue, liking the way it rolls off.

 

“If I’m back tomorrow will you be here?” Lena asks, taking a step into Kara’s personal space.

 

“Aye, but the sword won’t be ready. It’ll take a day to work out the kinks and then another day or two to figure out the hilt. I typically do the hilts first so I’ll have the rest of today and tomor-”

 

“I’ll come by tomorrow then.” Lena cuts her off with a devilish smile.

 

“Yes Your Gr-, Lena.” Kara gives her a soft smile as Lena walks away from behind the counter to the door and waves her a silent goodbye.

 

From behind she hears a cackle of devilish laughter. “Looks like no one is immune to the deviant Luthors.”

 

Kara turns to look at Snapper, a puzzling look on her face. “What?”

 

“Lena Luthor,” Snapper turns back to the forge. “She lays with women.”

 

Kara stands in shock, looking from where Snapper had just appeared to the door and then down to the floor.

 

—

 

“7 sharp Danvers.” Snapper says as she walks away from the shop, he turns to lock the door and they both head home.

 

Kara slings her bag over her shoulder, the drawstring pushing into her fingers from the weight of the bag. Her smithing apron and personal tools weigh the bag down as she walks.

 

The forge is in the central of town, she passes by her usual route with her pocket full of extra change as usual. Her first stop is the young man who sits between two older apartments with a blanket and an elderly dog. She hands him three coins and pets the dog before setting off again. Her walk home earns her a litany of responses that make her smile.

 

The four Watermen kids stop their game of street football as she passes, “Thank you Mrs. Kara.”

 

She starts her walk home with about fifty cents and by the time she’s on the last streets she’s at ten. Her smile grows each block. She’s nearly home when she notes a discrepancy in her path. Three men on horses, holding two riderless horses, are blocking her route. Two men are on foot, presumably the riders of the other two horses. They’re shouting to onlookers and handing flyers to men as they approach. Kara knows one immediately, her stomach is nearly about to turn over, her heart falls from her chest and she clenches her jaw tight. The haunting sting of a ghost fire suddenly makes her skin burn.

 

She holds her jaw tight and the grip on her bag tightens, the thin string bites into her skin as she walks. Her eyes go to the pavement and she’s sure not to make herself noticeable.

 

“War! It’s growing on the Eastern front! If you’re an able-bodied man you are required to go to the town’s War Office and sign up for the next deployment!” The man shouts the warning over and over again, tossing out flyers.

 

Kara doesn’t know what foolishness takes over but something wills her to go to the man and ask for a flyer.

 

“Men only darling. Women aren’t made for war.” He turns away and shouts again at a group of passing men.

 

“It’s for my brother, he works on the farm so he won’t come into town any time soon. I mean to give it to him so he can do his duty.” Kara says with a bat of her lashes.

 

The officer looks at her once then to the men on the horses, one nods his head and the man his handing her a flyer. She takes it with a nod of her head, pulling out a few cents and handing it to the officer in thanks. She continues the rest of the way home in silence, staring at the flyer in her hand.

 

Eliza greets her at the door of the house, opening it up as she’s coming back from the chicken coop. Kara smiles, drops her bag by the door and then begins to remove today’s clothes. Her shirt comes off first, leaving her in a thin tank top riddled with holes and sweat. She pulls her pants down, staying in her male-like small clothes. She places them in a basket along with a dozen or so other dirtied clothes. Her hand runs down her neck and she rubs at a muscle that had knotted earlier that day.

 

“How was the forge?” Eliza calls from the kitchen, preparing dinner.

 

“Ma, let me help.” Kara steps forward but stops when Eliza jokingly points a knife at her.

 

“I’m not that old yet, I can still do things.” Eliza says before putting the knife down with a smile.

 

“I know.” Kara approaches her, placing a kiss on the top of her head before going to sit at the table.

 

Eliza brings her a glass of water and some bread to snack on, she downs the glass as soon as its on the table and Eliza hasn’t even turned around. Her mother takes the glass to refill it and hands it back to Kara, this time the daughter nurses the water.

 

“Where’s Alex?” Kara inquires as she picks at her food.

 

“In town. Should be back soon, some new hire at the officer’s station. Another woman shockingly enough.” Eliza says from the kitchen counters.

 

Kara puts her bread down and looks at the table. “Women aren’t made for swords or war.” She says in a mocking tone. “And yet Alex finds a way to get a job in this town as an officer of the law. And, finds herself two other women to work with.” She pulls the pamphlet from her chest bindings, reading it over as she waits for food.

 

“What’s that darling?” Eliza peers over her shoulder as Kara puts the pamphlet on the table.

 

“War Office needs men for the next deployment.” Kara runs a hand through her greasy hair.

 

Eliza’s knife drops to the counter, a clang of metal on stone echoes through the house. Kara looks up from her food to her mother who has a white knuckle grip on the counter. The front door opens with a familiar face in an officer’s uniform.

 

“Mom, you alright?” Alex calls from the front door. She takes her officer’s hat off and walks into the kitchen, assessing her sister and mother’s expressions. “Kar, what did you do?”

 

“Your sister wants to join the army.” Eliza says with a shudder of her breath. “It’s bad enough I let you join the officer’s, now your sister wants to rid me of my second daughter’s safety. Do you both want me to die of worry?”

 

“Ma-”

 

“Mom, I’m sure Kara was just informing you of the new deployment not in any means wanting to join.” Alex eyes Kara. “Right?”

 

Kara stays silent, eyes falling to her bread and water.

 

“Right?” Alex says a bit louder now.

 

Kara sighs. “If I go, the money I would bring back on my return would allow us to pay off the farm, buy some tools for repairs on the house. It would let us be in a comfortable standard of living. Not this ram shackle of a shit hole where Alex gets a new man wanting her hand every other week and I get asked by the same boy if I’m seeing anyone.”

 

“If you two would just get married I wouldn’t have to worry. You would have kids of your own and a family and someone to look after ya. I don’t know why you two have to be so damn difficult.” Eliza turns to face her kids.

 

Kara rises from the table, walking past Alex and into her bedroom. She paces from side to side in her room, her hands pulling at her hair before she finally falls to her bed with a huff.

 

“Kara.” Alex knocks lightly on the door. Kara rolls over, her back to the door, and puts her hands over her ears.

 

When she stops hearing the muffled sound of the knocks she sits up on her bed. Her eyes fall to a knife by her bedside table. With a gentle hand she grips the handle, walks to the old dusty mirror in the corner and looks at herself. She closes her eyes and tilts her head to the sky. With a deep breath she tilts her head back down, brings the blade to the handful of hair. She tugs at the hair so its taut and begins to run the sharp edge of the blade against the hair, she lets the cut hair fall away to the floor.

 

—

 

She finally reaches the front of the line, her hands covered in sweat as she hands the pamphlet to the man at the front door. He writes a number on her wrist and sends her inside. The man who calls her number motions her over for her inspection. She sits on a chair as he runs through typical questions.

 

“Age?”

 

“24.”

 

“Gender.”

 

Kara stops herself before continuing, “Male.”

 

“Name.”

 

 _Shit._ “Clark Danvers.”

 

The man scribbles down everything as fast as she speaks it. She starts to look around in curiosity as he fills in things without asking her, the propaganda posters for Lillian Luthor brings Kara back to yesterday, to Lena. _Shit, she told Lena she would be there today._ She throws the thought to the back of her mind, this being more important.

 

“You have your own weapon?” He questions, looking to the thin bag sticking out of her larger pack.

 

“Yes sir.” She goes to grab it but he stops her.

 

“I don’t need to see it. You’ll go out the back of the office and to the weapons check, they’ll register it and then you get on the transport.”

 

Kara nods her head, he takes a wipe to Kara’s arm to clean off the ink and then hands her a part of the paper he was just writing on, ripping it off of the bottom. She holds it tight and pulls her bag back upon her shoulder, following the other cleared soldiers out of the office and into the backlot. She’s put in another line, six men in front while the rest without personal weapons.

 

She pulls out the blade upon request, setting it down and letting them check it over. They take its length, the design of the hilt and the weight before taking Kara’s slip and writing down a number from the lower corner. She eyes around her as she’s waiting, watching men load into carriages and food transports alike. Some hop on onto the wheel covers, hanging on to the side to make the next lift. Kara puts her sword back in the scabbard and then walks off to the group waiting for the next ride.

 

“Pick up in ten minutes!” An officer standing watch at the transport exit announces after closing the gate to the last transport.

 

She sits on a bench located to the opposite side to the building and sets her things to the side. She’s leaning her elbows on her knees, watching how the men interact with each other and learning their mannerisms. She’s alone for about five minutes until a young man comes and sits next to her.

 

“Names Winn.” He turns to face Kara and gives her a soft smile.

 

Kara looks at the hand he extends and sits up to take it in her own. The calluses of smithing have made her hands rough and hard, more masculine than if she worked in some sowing store or a bakery. “Clark.”

 

“Nice to meet you Clark. So, you ready?” Kara looks at him and then to the gate, but more importantly beyond the gate and in the direction of the Danvers’ farm.

 

“I hope so.” Winn nods in agreement and then stands up, slipping his jacket on and tossing his own bag over his shoulder.

 

“Pick up!” The guard from earlier announces to the new soldiers, three carriages come in from the opposite side of his gate, all empty now except for the drivers.

 

Kara follows Winn, standing and lining up for the first cart. The last cart gets filled with food and supplies the office has been collecting as donations. Kara gets a helping hand from Winn to be lifted in the carriage and they both sit together against the carriage’s sides. Kara looks outward as they ride on, passing the streets she’s grown up on and out into the lands beyond the town before making it into the woods that pass the farms of the town.

 

“Sir, how long is the ride?” Kara shouts above the ruckus of men speaking with each other.

 

“Four hours!” He shouts from his seat.

 

Kara nods her head, leaning her neck against the wood side of the carriage and slowly closing her eyes. Her thoughts fill with the note she left Eliza and Alex, with the possible looks on their faces as they find her room near empty and her sword missing from front room.

 

—

 

“Danvers!”

 

Kara lifts her head up from behind her horse, looking over his saddle to the sergeant in front of her. “Yes Colonel?”

 

“Your squad is joining the 46th Platoon and taking over the protection of a VIP. You will relieve them at the waterfall eight miles north of here. Here’s your assignment for the rest of the trip.” He hands it over the horse’s saddle. Kara grips the folded sheets of paper, flipping through them and reviewing the information and routes.

 

“Yes sir.” Kara gives him a salute as he walks away. She turns, putting the horse brush on the tack rack and heads down to the tent a few feet from the horses.

 

She pushes the 23rd Squad’s tent flap open and walks inside. She’s met with familiar faces of her platoon and when one member looks up from his bunk to look at Kara he stands at attention.

 

“Sergeant incoming!” He shouts to the rest of the members.

 

“At ease.” Kara paces between the rows of beds, mumbling as she reads the orders over. “We have new orders. Who’s ready to get out of this hell pit?”

 

The shouts of approval and sound of soft high-fives and claps ring through the tent. Kara gives a soft chuckle. They start packing immediately. Groups of them fill in and out from the tent and attach their packs to their saddles. Some head off to the showers to get dressed and come back in time for exfil.

 

Kara’s mounted up first, atop her chestnut mare Allura. She waits for her corporals to saddle up before heading to the exit of the large encampment of troops. She sees her corporals bringing the squad from the tent and that’s their cue to start out. She hands the border patrols her papers, she gets it stamped off and they’re out.

 

“Yah!” Kara shouts as she kicks her heels a bit into the horse’s side. The sound of thunder starts up as the seven troops ride out of base.

 

The horses keep pace for a good two hours or so before they slow it down and Kara checks their route. Eight miles north is never just eight miles north. Their marked trails are zig-zags and roundabouts that bring them up and down hills then to the waterfall. It’s a full day ride to the waterfall.

 

Kara gets to the point where she memorizes the object marker of the trail on the map, a fallen tree with the stump un-sanded and cracked. She puts the papers back in her pocket and rides on, her squad behind her with eyes open and scanning. They’re miles from enemy territory but they never slack, war is unpredictable.

 

The squad makes good time, at the halfway mark Kara memorized before noon. She leads them through the rest of the way, the trail finally straightening out as they break through the hills. They go through a series of thicker patches of the woods, trees bunched together and difficult to see through. Kara keeps her eyes steady and watches for any movement, the slightest sound makes her look in the direction. They stop a few times at the sound of cracking branches before moving on, it wasn’t as fast as their first half of the trek but they make it before nightfall. The waterfall is on the other side to them, pouring into a large mouth of a small lake that widens out the farther away from the fall it gets.

 

Nine horses stand tied to a few trees without riders, one has no military markings but the coat and hair is well groomed and trimmed. Kara assumes its the princess’ mount.

 

“Hello?” Kara shouts out, hand going to her swords hilt.

 

“Hey!” A man shouts from some hidden area, he walks from behind the trees that are past the tied up horses. He holds his hands up as he sees Kara holding her hilt with a tight grip. “46th Platoon.” he taps the badge on his chest.

 

Kara eyes him, loosening her grip before dismounting and motioning for her men to stay mounted. She pulls the orders forth. Before handing them she looks around looking at the open clearing.

 

“Where are your men?” Kara asks, nearly putting the papers back in her pocket.

 

“Oh no. I’m a private, Lieutenant Lord left me with the horses. Lady Luthor needed to, um, relieve herself. So three men are with her. Others are out scavenging or filling their water.” He points to the top of the waterfall where Kara finally sees some motion of men. “Yeah, if you need water don’t fill up here, one man did and he’s on his way back to base with some stomach bug. We’ve only been here a few hours. Damn shame.”

 

Kara nods her head, putting her papers back in her pocket. “I’ll wait for your Lieutenant.”

 

“I’m here.” Kara turns, her stomach turns in on itself. The man who has riddled her nightmares for years and makes her body feel the ghost fire of her house stands in front of her. “First Lieutenant Maxwell Lord. This is my regiment.”

 

Kara pulls the papers back out and hands them to him. He pulls out a duplicate pair, checking the codes on the bottom and the listings at the top. “Everything’s squared away. As soon as she’s back we’ll hand her off. Private, prep the horses for our leave and give the princess’ mount over to them.”

 

Kara turns, motioning for her men to come. Her squad dismounts and takes their horses to the trees to secure them. She stands, hands behind her back and spine straight as she watches Lord. A name to a face. She knows her nightmares will just get more real now.

 

A crack of twigs and dead leaves draws everyone’s attention but they fall to ease when they see three soldiers with the princess between them. Kara feels her body heat, not with her false fire but with a different heat. One that’s been docile for four years since she hopped in a truck full of foul men. She tightens her jaw and fixes her face with a stoic mask.

 

Lena approaches the colonel with a smile, offering her hand to him. “Thank you Maxwell, I’ll be sure to report about this regiments valor to my mother in person.”

 

“Just doing our job Your Grace.” Maxwell shakes her hand lightly before stepping away and throwing his hand in a circle up in the air. “Mount up!” Eight men mount the horses which leaves nearly twenty on foot. Kara watches as they leave through the pass her squad came from.

 

“Your Grace. Clark Danvers, Sergeant of the 23rd Squad.” She puts a hand to her brow in salute but earns a soft chuckle from Lena.

 

“No need to salute I hold no rank in the army.” Lena extends a hand.

 

Kara remembers the last time she shook her hand, her hands are soft and warm and they leave a scent of vanilla with each touch. “Yes Your Grace.” Kara turns her head to whistle to her men who all rush over before standing shoulder to shoulder next to Kara.

 

“May I introduce the 23rd Squad. Winn Schott, his last name speaks for itself. Best long shot in the 3rd Regiment. Jonathan Jones, we call him Jon. Tactical strategist. Oliver Queen, still uses a bow but is a hell of a shot. Barry Allen, highly decorated tracker; has eighteen lost soldiers recovered under his belt. Cisco Ramon, Winn’s competition for best shot in the 3rd Regiment.” Kara chuckles when Cisco shrugs his shoulders at the comment.

 

“A pleasure boys.” Lena does a soft little bow and Kara just now takes in her appearance. Light brown trousers with riding boots, a loose white blouse under a black riding jacket.

 

“If you’re ready Ms. Luthor, we’ll start taking you home now.” Kara motions to the horse Winn is back to tying up.

 

“Yes please.” Lena walks over to Winn who unties the half knot he had just made. With a soft smile she thanks him before mounting.

 

Kara walks over to Barry, handing him the map for the rest of their trek. “Lead us home kid.” The young boy nods his head from atop his horse.

 

Kara goes to Allura, mounting up. When she’s up and seated she checks on everyone before turning her horse to the eastern path.

 

“Barry’s on point, Wedge Formation on him.” Kara shouts, She lightly tugs the reins of the princess’ horse to bring her to her side. Jon, Cisco and Oliver line up behind her side to side. Winn is in front of Kara and Lena positioned between them as to make a triangle with barry adding an extra point to the front.

 

They ride on well into the night, no one speaks up to complain of sleep so Kara keeps them going. Barry leads well at the front marking trees and the map alike to double check their trail in case of going in a circle. She looks back and forth from woods to Lena who, for reasons beyond Kara’s knowledge, stares softly at Kara.

 

“Do I know you?” Lena whispers as to not draw the attention of the other men.

 

“No Your Grace I don’t believe we have ever met.” Kara sits up a bit more straight, eyes forward and no longer wandering.

 

“Odd, your eyes. They look so familiar.” Kara swallows a lump in her throat. “Your last name Danvers. You wouldn’t happen to have a sister? I believe her name was Kara?”

 

Kara nearly falls out of her horse, _how does she even remember me._ Kara shakes her head in disagreement, “No ma’am no sister.”

 

Lena releases a soft hum of uncertainty. Kara hopes the questions stop there, she doesn’t know if she can handle another small interrogation by the princess. They stop for a moment when Barry stops his horse. Kara is about to question when she hears it, the rumble of something in the distance.

 

Its when it starts to rain down upon them that Kara chuckles, “Just a little rain Barry.” Kara shouts ahead. He laughs, shaking out his mop of hair as the rain pours harder.

 

They trot on, following the trail as best they can as it muddies due to the rain. Kara is in the midst of calling them to stop for camp when a strike of lightning hits the dry brush to their right. Lena’s horse rears as the lightning sparks the dry brush into a blaze of fire. Kara’s eyes fill with nothing but the rise of the horse, its outline illuminated by the flames as the fire grows. Another strike hits their rear and causes Oliver’s horse to startle, throwing him from its back before racing up to the left and into the woods.

 

Kara’s in the midst of dismounting when her horse starts up, her foot gets caught in the stirrup and she feels a sharp twist before she’s loosened from the horse. She feels an hand under her bicep, pulling her to her feet. Cisco is looking at her in genuine confusion.

 

“Where’s the princess?” Cisco shouts over the crackling of fire.

 

Kara looks around at the fire cornering them in, “Lady Luthor!” When a loud shriek comes from over the noise of the fire she turns to Cisco. “Get everyone situated and get clear of the fire, I’ll meet you with the princess just past that tree.” Kara points to a high redwood.

 

Cisco nods and heads off to help Oliver. Kara runs around a tree just on the edge of the fire. She walks along the rim of the fire until she’s fully behind it, she hears her first. Lena’s light yell of help. Her foot is caught under vines, the leather of her riding boots are pierced from thorns but Kara can’t see blood.

 

She drops to her knees in front of Lena, pulling her small knife from her own boots and then starts to cut away the vines. Lena lunges into Kara’s arms, she wraps her arms around her before standing with the princess in her arms. She leads her forward heading to the redwood.

 

“Get them!” Kara hears the familiar voice shout. She’s nearly around the corner of the redwood trunk when she sees her men all on the ground, most of them with knives to their throats. She watches as an archer pulls back his bow string and fires, hitting Winn in his calf and through his shin on the other side. Kara grips Lena’s waist, she puts her back to the tree, Lena’s back to her front. A hand goes over to cover Lena’s mouth.

 

“I’ll ask this once more. Where is the princess and your sergeant?” Maxwell asks to Barry who just stares at him with fury in his eyes.

 

Maxwell pulls away the rope from Barry’s mouth, expecting an answer. “Clark run! Take Lena and ru-” a fist comes down upon Barry’s face.

 

“Check the woods!” Maxwell shouts, motioning for his men to head out. Kara slides her hand from Lena’s mouth to her wrist.

 

She pulls at Lena, running deeper into the woods as Maxwell’s men come closer to the redwood. Lena follows at a good pace, Kara still holds her wrist thought as they go, not willing to lose the princess to traitors. They make it to a riverbed, and Kara looks across for a shallower place to pass.

 

“Go.” Kara says to Lena.

 

“Wh- What?” Lena questions, her eyes full of confusion and worry.

 

“Trust me and go!” Lena starts across the river, choosing higher placed rocks to step as she goes across the river.

 

Kara turns away from the river, padding her officer’s uniform in search of- _There!_ Kara pulls the flint stone from her pocket and the knife from her boot from before. She goes down to the brush, sliding the flint roughly against the blade and onto the dry ground. The shouts get closer and she tries harder, finally getting a spark started in the brush. Kara blows at it lightly, getting it to grow at a quicker pace. When it starts to expand beyond her control she’s turning and running, over the nearby river and back to Lena.

 

“Let’s go.” Kara grips Lena’s hand instead of her wrist and rushes back into the woods.


	2. Sweat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara looks at him absurdly. “I don’t know what you mean Mr. Schott.” 
> 
> “You love her.” Winn states, no question in his tone. 
> 
> _Yes._ “No.”
> 
> “It’s okay if you do, everyone deserves someone. Just remember, she’s already betrothed.” Winn trots off after his friends, leaving Kara in the back. 
> 
> She stays at the back, eyes looking to Lena the entire time they wander through the woods. Every so often Lena will turn to look back at her, eyes red with tears and a sad smile when she sees Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is by far one of my favorite things I've ever written. Also, it's rated explicit for a fucking reason. (get it, fucking reason, im hilarious). <333

They make it far enough to not hear the crackle of Kara’s fire or the shouts of Maxwell’s men. Kara still holds at Lena’s hand as they climb up and down hills to make their tracks confusing. When Kara finds a hole dug in the side of one of the hills she pulls a bit at the dirt to make it go deeper, letting Lena rest inside their makeshift cave while it continues to rain. Kara lets go of her hand then, walking back up the hill to make sure no one has followed and then back down to check on Lena. She doesn’t go inside the cave, she stands in the pouring rain on watch.

 

It’s not till the sun starts to rise again that Kara realizes how tired her body is truly. Her ankle aches in pain from getting caught on the stirrup of her horse. When the rain clears and it appears that Lena has fallen asleep Kara goes to the cave, sitting on the opposite side of the princess. Her hands go to her boot, untying the laces and then removing it. Her left ankle is covered by a sock but Kara can already see the misshapen joint. 

 

She rolls it down below the ankle to see it clearer, where the stirrup twisted her ankle has indents in the skin and where it twisted enough to break skin it has swollen. Part of her sock is bloody from the cut but she can’t fix that at the moment. She tears at a piece of cloth from her pants, one now a few inches shorter than the other. She wraps it around the ankle and then tightens it to where she can feel it right along the stirrup indentation. 

 

“We should go into town to find you something more safe than your pants.” Lena’s voice is just above a whisper. 

 

Kara looks over to her in surprise, her hand subconsciously rubbing at the makeshift bandage, “I’ll be fine. We stick to the woods until they break and then we take you home. Nothing in between.” 

 

Kara rests her head against the dirt wall and turns to look at anything other than Lena. She goes as far as pulling out a small drawing from her pocket. It’s folded in four parts and when she finally has it free her lips pull into a sad smile.

 

“Wife?” Lena asks, something about her voice isn’t just a curiosity but a hint of anger.

 

“No. Sister and mother. They’re the reason I’m here.” Kara says as she folds it back up and puts it in her pocket. She can only afford to look at it every so often, the ink fades every day with age.

 

“I thought you had no sister?” Lena comes in for the kill.

 

Kara balks, her mouth open and closing repeatedly. “I said I didn’t have a sister named Kara. Her name is Alex.” 

 

Lena nods her head, unaccepting of the answer. She turns to look out to the woods beside them. “Get some sleep Officer Danvers. I can keep watch.”

 

Kara has no doubt that Lena could keep watch, but whether she has the same keen senses as Kara is where her indecisiveness lies. “I think I’ll be fine. We need to get going anyway.”

 

Kara rolls her sock back up and ties her boots. Standing once she’s done, Kara brushes off dirt and leaves from her trousers and then offer Lena the help of a hand. The princess refuses however, standing on her own and brushing herself off. Kara nods in understanding, part of her wants to take Lena’s hand again. It was soft and warm, a comfort during the pouring rain but it was no longer raining and Kara had no need of making sure Lena would keep up. She could hardly run herself, no chance the princess would be in the mood for another four hour run through the woods. 

 

Kara follows the sun, walking in the direction it had risen and as it approaches noon she keeps it to her back. She looks back at Lena every once in awhile, making sure the young princess hasn’t darted away. When she looks back, most time Lena is staring right at her with an expressionless look. It makes Kara turn right back around and keep walking.

 

They make it back to the road at an hour past noon. Lena has the mind to keep following it, while Kara argues to go directly east, ignoring the road and the people who may be along it. Lena’s arguing that they need food or water and some bandage for Kara’s ankle when they hear the familiar sound of wooden wheels on a cobblestone path. 

 

Kara grabs Lena’s arm, yanking her to the side of the road and back into the woods. They take to their bellies behind a log. Kara puts a finger up to her lip and looks at Lena who nods her head in agreement. On the path in front of them they watch as an old man and his mule stop as a wheel cracks in front of them. 

 

“Take your jacket off.” Lena whispers.

 

“What?”

 

“You look like a deserter, take it off and the military insignia on your pants. He can take us to town.” Lena hisses when Kara doesn’t do so right away.

 

“We are not-” Lena’s already up, taking off her more expensive items that would give her away as a highborn lady. 

 

“Lena.” Kara hisses as Lena tosses them at her and then heads up to the main road.

 

“Sir?” Lena speaks to the old man.

 

Kara swears under her breath, she gets on her knees and pulls the jacket off, tucking it under the log in front of her. She goes to the insignia, cutting the stitching beneath it with her knife so not to have a hole in her pants. She slides that in with the jacket before picking up a few things of Lena’s that could be sold.  _ If we’re going into town we need money _ . 

 

“-my husband and I are just trying to get to town but we’re terribly lost and-” Lena motions to where Kara is coming from the woods. Kara comes to Lena’s side,  _ she said husband act like one _ . Kara loops an arm around Lena’s waist, getting close to the princess. She hears Lena’s breath hitch but she keeps talking to the old man as if nothing happened.

 

“Well as much as I would like to help ma’am, my wheel just gone broke itself.” Kara walks over to the wheel he’s motioning to, she kneels to it and runs her hand over the wood. 

 

“It’s not broke, just a bit jammed. I could fix it for you. For say, a ride into town?” Kara offers.

 

The old man nods his head in agreement, eager to get back to town before dark. Kara smiles and goes back to the wheel, she fixes it temporarily but a permanent fix is going to require more tools and she tells him that as well.

 

“Your wheel is old and cracking, I’d say to invest in a new one when you get into town and toss this one or use it for firewood.” Kara stands from her knees, the old man comes to shake her hand and she gives him a cautious smile.

 

“Thank you lad, now you two just hop on in the back and Teddy will take us to town.” Kara nods her acceptance and offers Lena a hand to get into the cart, she expects it to be rejected but then Lena is taking her hand and pulling herself into cart. Kara follows suit and sits across from her, her elbows on her knees as she leans forward on their way into town.

 

“Why did you do that?” Lena quickly shifts from across from Kara to right by her side.

 

“I thought he would be grateful for me fixing his whee-”

 

“No, why did you put your arm around me?” Lena looks at Kara with confliction in her eyes, like some internal war is going on within the princess.

 

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable m’lady. I simply thought he would believe us better if we were acting as husband and wife since you described us as betrothed.” Kara explains, looking at the storm in Lena’s eyes as it rumbles and trembles within her.

 

“Of course.” Lena says, nodding her head before looking off into the distance.

 

“I apologize if I made you uncomfortable Your Grace.” Kara speaks shyly. 

 

“You didn’t.” Lena speaks softly, making Kara ten times more confused than before. 

 

She decides it’s best to leave the issue alone,  _ another day _ . She could only fight so many battles at once. One between her and the princess was not as important as the one where they’re being chased by supposed loyal soldiers. 

 

The man makes it to town in good time, they say goodbye at the town’s gate before heading separate ways. The old man makes a comment of how he will definitely be getting a new wheel and Kara gives him a soft smile before following Lena into town. One hand goes to her sword as they walk through a crowd, her eyes scan the people who pass them and who look at them. None seem to be soldiers but soldiers don’t have one form. Men once in a war but long broken can still be soldiers, it merely depends. 

 

Lena leads her along and through the streets until they make it to the town’s major inn. It sits on the edge of the town, it’s back is beyond the town walls but it’s front lies within, the wall appears to go through its middle. When Kara and Lena enter there is no wall, just an open common room, a bar, a hearth, a back door and stairs. Kara tells Lena to wait at the door while she looks for a room.

 

“I need a room for one night.” Kara decides to go to her own personal purse before using Lena’s belongings. She pulls out a silver coin, tossing it between her fingers before offering it to the innkeep. 

 

“The only place we got left is an old shack beyond the town walls, not worth your silver.” The man hands it back to Kara.

 

She looks at him, his clothes are less common than his face. His scruff of hair sets him apart but other than that he’s a common man with nothing special about him, this silver is probably equal to the amount he’ll make in a month in this town.

 

“Is it secluded?”

 

“Aye.”

 

“Will food be delivered if we take it?” 

 

“With that silver, I’ll fucking cook it myself.”

 

Kara nods, sliding the silver back to him. “We’ll take it.”

 

He looks down to the silver coin, then to Kara and gives her a toothy smile. “Yes sir.” 

 

Kara turns as he goes in search for the shack key, she leans against the bar and is in the midst of motioning for Lena to come join her when she sees the young princess being cornered by a burly man with a beard and red hair. The man comes back but Kara gives him a finger as an order to wait. The red heads hand goes softly to Lena’s arm but when she pulls back he tries to grab her more forcefully. 

 

Kara’s hand is on his wrist before he reaches Lena, her knife has found its way from her boot to her hand and suddenly the inn is filled with cries of a tough old burly man who can’t keep his hands to himself. Kara’s knife has found its way into the back of the man’s hand and through to the wood of the wall. He tries to tug at the knife to free his hand but Kara’s knife is dug deep into the wood and his hand stays pinned to the blade. 

 

Kara turns back to the innkeep, “Key?” He nods quietly, no noises are made while Kara accepts the key other than the man’s awful wailing. 

 

She walks back to Lena, twisting the knife then pulling it from the man’s hand. He crumbles to the floor while Kara wipes the blade against her pants. She offers a hand to Lena, her hand finds Kara’s quickly and soon they’re walking out the back door while a man lays wailing on the floor and the innkeep hides the silver he just earned.

 

—

 

The shack doesn’t hold much but it holds some spare clothes that Kara takes to rummaging through. She hands Lena a few less noble clothes, a simple dress with dull silk colors and faux gold stitching. Lena begins to undress right in the room while Kara is still rummaging. When she turns to see if Lena wants a shawl she sees Lena’s milky pale back and legs free from clothing. Her private parts are covered by bindings thankfully. Kara mumbles something before slowly walking past Lena, her back to the princess, and heading out to of the shack.

 

She has wide eyes once she’s out the door, her eyes stare at the dying grass beneath her and she tries to wipe the image from her mind but all she sees when her eyes close is the white expanse of Lena’s legs and back, the way her body curves and the dimples right about her ass and by her spine. 

 

Kara ignores it, walking away from the shack and down to the lake the innkeep had mentioned was a few paces from the shack. She finds a thicker part of the brush, setting the new clothes she found behind the bushes as she undresses. She stops when she’s at her lower bindings. Her head swivels to all directions multiple times, with a deep breath she tugs at the knot at the back of her bindings. Letting them fall away and into the pile of soiled clothes, she steps away from the brush and to the lake. She’s knee deep in the water when her body yells at her to just get it over with. 

 

She lunges forward, diving deeper into the water. High enough that she can still feel the bottom but deep enough to where it covers part of her breasts. She scratches at the mud and dirt on her skin, letting it fall away as she washes away the pains of the last days. Her head leans back when she pours water over her hair, her hands run through it, continuing long past her actual hair to the ghost of how long her hair used to be. This is the first time in ages she’s allowed herself to feel this way, to feel feminine. Her body nearly forgot her breasts existed. She nearly forgot she was a woman. Nearly. There was the monthly reminder that always pained her.

 

She shakes the thought of the war and her soldier brothers from her mind, she doesn’t know how many of them were traitors and it doesn’t do well to dwell on them. She lets herself get lost in the lake, forgetting the trials of war as the sun falls beneath the trees and into the abyss. Her body glitters with the rising moonlight and when she pulls her hands from the lake she sees the skin pull into itself. She nearly laughs at the length she has spent in the lake side. It’s then that she decides to turn away and head back to the shack. 

 

She makes it half way back before looking up to the lakeside shore. Her eyes fall upon the dull blue of an old silk dress that has horrid fake gold stitching. The moon makes the old ragged dress appear more beautiful than it ever was, especially on the body that holds it. She holds her breath as she sees Lena, her feet in the water, the edge of the dress wet as the lake laps at her feet. 

 

Lena takes a few steps forward, gentle and soft. The Lady of the Lake would hide in shame at the beauty before Kara. A new beauty rules the realms of water and if Lena was revealed to be a goddess of Moon and Water, who is Kara to question the gods.

 

But Lena does not dissolve into the water, nor does do any mystical magic that gives away her godhood, she simply approaches Kara. Kara takes a few steps forward, it’s when her breasts are exposed and her thighs are half within and half out of water that she realizes what Lena is seeing. 

 

“I-”

 

She goes to speak but Lena’s stormy eyes silence her. Perhaps she is Poseidon reborn. Her hands go to Kara’s wet hair, her fingers run through the threads of wet blonde hair. Kara stays silent as Lena is within her reach. 

 

“I was confused why my body reacted the way it did when your arms were around me. I had felt that once before. A small blacksmith shop nearly five years ago, the smith was a gorgeous young woman. I thought a quick seduction would calm my fire but she ran and I was bewitched for years. I would see none. Marry no man at the request of my mother nor sleep with any of my previous women. Your face tormented my dreams.” Lena leans ever so close with each word, each length she comes closer Kara can feel her body ignite despite the cold air and water around them. Lena’s lips are nearly upon Kara’s when she says the last word. “ _ Kara.” _

 

Kara surges forward, pressing her lips to Lena. Lena’s mouth opens and lets Kara take, take, and take. Kara’s tongue maps the treasures of Lena’s mouth. She finds the ruins of Babylon in her taste, the jewels of Cleopatra in her scent, the Roman colosseum in her lips.  _ God say it again.  _

 

As if Lena could read her thoughts, she pulls away from Kara, her head tilting back to give Kara all the skin she so desires before whispering the word from before. “ _ Kara.”  _

 

_ God if this is a dream do not wake me _ . 

 

Her hands go to Lena’s hips, then beneath the cheeks of her ass, pulling her up around her waist. Lena obeys like the good princess she is, wrapping her legs around Kara’s soaking body, her arms go to Kara’s neck as Kara continues to assault her jaw and protruding muscles with a mix of teeth and tongue and love. 

 

Kara begins to move once Lena is settled, she walks up the lakeshore, gripping her fresh clothes and forsaking her old ones. She even pushes into the shack with her lips still on Lena’s flesh. Her clothes are tossed in a corner and she lowers Lena to the bed within the shack. As Lena lies there, breasts heaving with want and legs slowly inching apart every second, Kara turns to lock the door and close the shutters of their window. 

 

Enough light of the moon breaks through to light Lena’s body in a halo of light that Kara can only guess is a gift from the gods. She falls to her knees on the bed, her naked body dripping with water all along Lena’s clothes and the bed. Where droplets fall the material of the dress becomes opaque and Kara is teased with covered skin. 

 

Kara places her hands at the sides of Lena’s head, her body hovers over the young princess. She moves on hand to the sleeve of the dress, slowly pulling it away to reveal more and more skin but she nearly shreds the fabric when Lena’s whimpers turn into prayers of  _ “Please. Rip it. Take me. Please.”  _

 

Who is she to refuse a princess.

 

She rips at the dress, pulling and tugging it away from Lena’s body until it finds its way onto the floor. Lena is panting even harder, her eyes blown wide with a black look of desire. Kara looks on at the now exposed body beneath her. The bindings of earlier are long gone.  _ Lena was in here. In just this dress. She saw me and came to me. In nothing but this dress. Nothing. _

 

Her lips began to attack the princess again, kisses to her neck and collarbone. When her teeth pull at flesh she knows there will be marks upon the morning and yet she doesn’t care. Let the whole kingdom know who the princess belongs to. Let the whole world know. One hand begins to wander, going from Lena’s head to the side of her body. Her left leg is hitched up and wrapped around Kara, she goes from the hip of it and slides up and up and up until her fingers find the underline of her left breast. 

 

Lena nearly shrieks when Kara’s wet thumb swipes over the nipple before pulling at it. The moan she makes turns Kara savage. Her lips go to Lena’s lips, both losing themselves in the other again. 

 

“ _ Kara. _ ”

 

_ God does she know what that does to me. _

 

“ _ Kara. Please. In me. _ ”

 

Kara is more than happy to oblige. Though she doesn’t know if it's in the way Lena was expecting. The moan she earns tells her it's better than expectations. Her lips fall from her collarbone to her breasts, a bite at each nipple before a soothing kiss and then she’s back to her descension. Her lips go to her hip bones and she gives them the same attention she gave Lena’s collarbone. When she feels satisfied she goes lower, kissing at Lena’s milky thighs and give them love bites. It’s when she has Lena’s legs trembling that she goes to Lena’s lips, her lower ones. The ones that are soaking the sheets, the ones that bring the taste of Lena’s arousal to her lips. Kara presses against Lena’s clit with her lips, lapping at the arousal around her laps and taking every few seconds to nip at Lena’s clit.

 

Lena’s hands fly to Kara’s hair, her long fingers curling into her hair.  _ God I bet those will feel so good in me. _ Kara smirks at the thought and doubles her efforts. It’s when her tongue slips over Lena’s opening that the princess nearly flies forward, her back arching beyond the point of safety as Kara presses her tongue deeper. Lena’s walls tremble as they are licked and milked for all their worth. When her walls seem to slow their trembles she changes pace, her lips go back to licking at her lips and clit while she presses two fingers deep within Lena. 

 

Lena starts thrashing and Kara presses her hands on the woman’s hips to keep her down. When she feels the trembles increasing she pulls just far enough out to extend her third finger and slip it within Lena. She presses deeper and deeper, running her pads against Lena’s walls until she feels Lena shudder and raise her back again as a moan racks her body. Kara laps up all that comes out of Lena, licking and fucking Lena through the orgasm. Lena comes down slowly and starts to pull at Kara’s hair, a whisper on her lips but so quiet that Kara cannot hear.

 

“What is it Your Grace?” Kara whispers with a smirk as she climbs back up Lena. She puts each finger within her own mouth when Lena looks at her, licking the evidence of Lena’s orgasm from each one individually. 

 

“Please do not call me that after what we just did.” Lena whispers as she pulls Kara down for a kiss, no doubtedly tasting herself on Kara’s lips.  

 

“What would you have me call you? My love? My darling? You are nothing short of a goddess, shall I call you that? My goddess.” Kara whispers her sweet words to Lena as she rolls onto her side, pulling Lena flat against her. 

 

“Anything. As long as it’s yours.” Lena whispers as she presses against Kara, falling asleep to the sound of her soldier’s breathing.

 

Kara buries herself in Lena’s long hair, pulling the blanket from the foot of the bed over them as she falls asleep to Lena’s scent. 

 

—

 

She wakes to the cold of autumn morning, the soft sounds of a morning breeze, and a terrible wetness between her legs. She’s about to jerk awake when she feels something slip into her. Her eyes shoot open and in front of her is her princess, three fingers in Kara’s cunt and lips on her breasts. 

 

Kara moans as Lena fucks her softly but nips and kisses her breasts with a ferocity only found in a princess. She grips the pillow beneath her, spreading her legs to give Lena more room. Her other hand finds Lena’s hair and she pulls the princess face to face. Their foreheads fall to each other and as Kara pants hard Lena just gives her a mouth open smirk as she goes a bit faster inside Kara. Lena curls her fingers and that’s it. Kara’s back arches and she falls back down when Lena fucks her orgasm away. She’s panting and her hand from the pillow goes to Lena’s hand within her, tugging the digits out of her and to her own lips.

 

Lena releases a moan as Kara licks her arousal from the princess’ fingers. Lena buries her face in Kara’s neck, placing soft kisses and a few nips upon her skin. Kara smiles, releasing Lena’s hand and tugging back to the bed where she wraps her arms around her.

 

Lena’s fingers dance lightly on Kara’s skin, running up and down her collarbone and shoulders. Kara weaves her fingers into Lena’s hair, running through the night sky trapped within each curl. 

 

“Let’s stay here.” Lena whispers.

 

Kara presses her mouth to Lena’s forehead. “We can’t.”

 

Lena goes silent, her fingers stop their dance and she sits upright in the bed. Her back is to Kara and she looks out to the window she opened sometime while Kara was asleep.

 

“Lena, you have duties, I have duties. I need to make it to the end of this war so my family can be safe.” Kara slowly sits up, kissing up Lena’s spine until she’s upright and kissing Lena’s shoulder. She pushes the dark hair aside so she can kiss Lena’s neck and jaw but the princess turns her head away from Kara.

 

“We can go get your family. Run away. Start a life without duties.” Lena whispers. Her voice is soft in the morning, it makes Kara want to fall back asleep, forget the world and the people relying on her and just be with Lena in the dreams of night.

 

“What is going to happen when we make it to the castle? What are you dreading?” Kara asks, her kisses ceasing and replaced by a soft hand rubbing Lena’s back. 

 

Lena’s silent for a long while, her head turns back to Kara and she leans her forehead against Kara’s before speaking. “I have to marry the prince. You’ll go back to the war. I’ll lose you. So many dreadful things will happen once we are there.”

 

“You won’t lose me. I promise.” Kara speaks softly, kissing Lena’s cheek. She brings a hand up to hold Lena’s cheek. 

 

“You can’t promise that.” Lena says, her voice breaking. Kara looks to her eyes and sees the tears the young girl is shedding. Her thumb goes to swipe them away.

 

“Do not cry. I am not worth your tears. The prince is a good man from what I hear. He will treat you well, I’m sure of it.” Kara says each sentence with a breath in between, not trusting herself to not cry. 

 

Lena gives her a soft chuckle before more tears spill. “I do not find men attractive, I never have. I don’t know if I ever will. This is why my mother is making me marry him. To have an heir, To join the two kingdoms, because she knows otherwise I will not be the dutiful daughter she wants.”

 

Kara feels herself breaking within, she wants to tuck Lena away, bring her back to the Danvers homestead, marry her, love her, save her. She leans in to kiss Lena, a kiss so different than anything they have experienced together. As if both of them are giving a piece of each other to the other, breaking a piece of their hearts and exchanging them as a promise. If Kara had the power she would fight the world for her princess, but she is just one woman. 

 

“I’m so sorry.” Kara goes to wrap her arms around Lena, pulling the woman against her while Lena sobs into her bare chest. 

 

She falls back, resting against the pillow as she holds her goddess in her arms. Once when Lena’s sobs become especially hard she holds her a little tighter, fighting off her own sadness. Lena’s sobs break and Kara releases her arms, pulling away and standing from the bed. She grabs her bindings, wrapping them around her breasts before she puts on the rest of her fresh clothes. Before she leaves the shack she goes to pull the blanket over Lena. 

 

The shack door locks behind her and she makes her way back up to the inn. In the morning the common room is quieter than the afternoon they arrived, only a fourth of the men from before are in the room. She approaches the innkeep at the bar, asking for food and a cup of ale. He nods his head and comes back with some food for her, her ale, and an extra platter  _ “For your wife” _ . Kara wants to tell her Lena and her aren’t married but she can’t bring herself to do so.

 

Just until they reach the castle. They can be married until they reach the castle. They can be in love until they reach the castle. 

 

She eats her fruits and the bread provided rather quickly, starving from last night’s adventures. The ale washes down her sadness and the food well. She thanks the man, tossing him a copper and explaining about the clothes. He simply nods and accepts the coin. With Lena’s platter of food in hand she makes her way back to the shack. 

 

She steals a berry from Lena’s plate while she walks, the plate sitting well in hand until she looks upon the shack door to see it knocked open with the lock broken. The platter falls from her hand as she runs to the shack. From within she sees the blanket tossed over onto the floor, Lena’s dress still torn and on the floor, but a dress from another pile missing. Her sword and scabbard lay hidden below the bed still so she grabs it and ties her sword belt around her waist before breaking out of the shack again.

 

“Lena!” Kara shouts, quiet a moment as she waits for an answer. 

 

“Clark!” It’s quiet, distant but not far. She turns in time to see Lena on the back of a horse, hands and feet tied while four horsemen ride off into the woods with her. 

 

“No!” Kara shouts, she races back to the inn. “Do you have a horse!” 

 

The innkeep looks confused as Kara comes in raving, he shakes his head no before explaining, “The stables usually have a mount for sale this time of year.” 

 

Kara doesn’t waste a second, racing out of the inn and looking for the stables. They’re east and in the direction of the woods the men ran off into. Kara runs over to the stable hand, he nearly drops the bucket of water when Kara comes face to face with him.

 

Kara pulls out her only piece of gold, “I’ll take your fastest horse.” 

 

The boy looks on in shock, taking the gold piece and looking it over. Kara’s impatient foot tapping makes him slip the coin in his pocket before walking over to the right most stable. A black stallion with a grey mane shakes his head as Kara approaches. The gate opens and Kara doesn’t wait for the stable hand to saddle him, she mounts the horse and holds onto his lower mane. With a quick kick into his sides the horse breaks past the stable hand and into the town’s streets. She rides quickly, her body low and one with the horse as she races to get out of the town. 

 

The stallion lunges over a cart of cabbage and takes off again, the thunder of his hooves causes citizens to stop and turn around only to then jump to the side as Kara comes barrelling through. She looks on at the wares that they pass and before she reaches the gate she snags an arrow with a full quiver off of a wood maker’s shop. His shouts fill the air but Kara is already slinging the quiver over her shoulder and slipping the bow around as well as she nudges the stallion to get him to go faster. 

 

His muscles stretch and pull beneath Kara, his breath coming in sharp huffs as he weaves in between the people. As they reach the gate Kara ducks lower as the gate hasn’t been fully raised. The guards shout at her as she ran through without getting her items checked. She cares not for their rules as she breaks out onto the main road. 

 

With a tug of his mane the horse turns right and into the woods. Kara runs him fast and hard as she keeps swivelling her head, looking for any signs of the men on horses. They reach a hill, the stallion refusing to jump down and instead running along its edge, when she sees them beneath her. She holds this pace, tugging the bow into her arms and pulling an arrow from the quiver. 

 

With a careful hand she notches the arrow, releasing hold on the stallion’s mane, and draws the bowstring back. As she lines the arrow with the side of one of the horses, she waits for a tree to pass between her shot before firing. The arrow cuts through the air, finding its mark on the horse’s front left leg muscle. 

 

The horse lurches forward, throwing it’s rider from its back as it tumbles to the ground. The other riders look to their lost companion, looking up to see Kara on her stallion’s back as she notches another arrow. As the hill dips lower she tugs at the stallion to lunge over, landing to the side of one man’s horse. She pulls the arrow from its position in the bow and jabs the arrow tip into the rider’s leg before she pulls another arrow from her quiver to jab it into the horse’s rump. 

 

The man and horse both tumble to the ground with a yelp of pain. 

 

She slips the bow back around her shoulder, riding to chase after the man with Lena on the back of her horse. As she comes upon his rear she draws her sword, motioning for Lena to remain quiet as she comes upon the man. As he looks to his left Kara comes up to his right side, she whistles and upon his head turning she slices her sword into the saddle, causing him to fall off the horse and leave Lena riding the steed backwards. 

 

Kara sheathes her sword, giving her arm to Lena who takes it and when Kara yells at her to jump she leaps from the kidnappers horse to Kara’s horse. Kara holds her tight until Lena is safely behind her. Before she even says anything Lena’s hands are pulling Kara’s blade from her boot, cutting away the rope around her hands and ankles. As the rope falls away she slips the blade back into the boot and wraps her arms around Kara. Kara finally lets her horse come to a slow, the fourth rider having disappeared into the woods upon sight of Kara. 

 

The stallion stops harshly, coming to stop with a large puff of breath. Kara mimics the horse’s puff of breath as she dismounts. She holds the horse’s makeshift rope halter as Lena gets off him. Lena comes to Kara, falling into her arms as the two stand in the woods with silence and trees being the only witnesses. Lena lifts her head, pressing a kiss to Kara’s lips and holding them a mere breath away once she pulls back. 

 

“You weren’t there when I woke.” Lena whispers.

 

Kara thinks of how she left Lena, sure that they were safe if she were to be away from her for a few seconds. “I’m so sorry. I never should have left, I never should have left you alone. God Lena, please forgive me.” 

 

Lena gives her forgiveness in form of a tear stained kiss. Kara lets go of the horse’s halter to wrap both arms around the princess, breathing in the scent of her hair. 

 

“I don’t know what I would have done if I lost you.” Kara whispers into Lena’s hair.

 

“You won’t lose me.” Lena repeats Kara’s earlier promise as she huddles into Kara’s neck. 

 

They stand in silence, holding each other as the world around them moves but they remain still. When the sky is clear but the sounds of thunder begins Kara drops her hug, moving Lena behind her as the sounds of more than ten horses echoes through the woods. 

 

From where they came, the sight of a line of cavalry comes breaking through the treeline, one Maxwell Lord at the front of the charge as the horses all take time to run circles around Kara and Lena, Kara’s black stallion rears in anger and comes down with a force that could shake the earth. 

 

Kara’s hand goes to the sword hilt on her side, beginning to pull it until she sees three men not in the circle of racing horses holding out their rifles and aiming at Kara. She lets it go, holding her hands up while still covering Lena from Maxwell. 

 

“Sergeant Danvers. A pleasure, would you be a good lad and hand over the princess.” Maxwell Lord’s snake of a voice makes Kara’s blood run cold, her ghost fire not igniting herself but running through the woods to light Maxwell’s dark soul. 

 

“Over my dead body.” Kara bites out.

 

Maxwell sighs, “I was afraid you would say that.” 

  
The horses around them come to a stop, still containing the princess and soldier to a circle with Maxwell at it’s tip. Ten more men pull the rifles from their backs to aim at Kara. Kara feels a hand at her hip, squeezing lightly in fear.

 

“Go home, and I won’t tell the queen that you are betraying her by trying to kill her daughter.” Kara shouts so each and every man can hear.

 

All she gets is the entire cavalry bursting into laughter. Maxwell’s cruel laugh echoing the loudest in her ears. 

 

“Betraying the queen?” He laughs again. “Kid, the queen is the one paying us to rid her of her daughter.” 

 

Lena’s voice sounds first, “What?” 

 

Maxwell shakes his head. “Oh child, your mother profits off of this war, why on earth would she want to end it with a marriage alliance? This way, we can make it look like an Olsen soldier killed the princess, thus sparking more sympathy for the war and profiting for at least ten more years.”

 

Kara turns her head over her shoulder, looking to Lena whose eyes are wide with disillusion. She turns fully to Lena, her hands going to Lena’s cheeks as she whispers words of safety, telling her it will be okay, that they will figure it out. All while Maxwell continues his hideous laugh.

 

“I see.” Maxwell smirks, Kara turns her head to him eyes filled with anger. The fire within her being fueled by the one around her. “You love the little princess.” 

 

“I won’t let you take anything else from me.” Kara snaps at him.

 

Maxwell shakes his head again, “This is going to go two ways. One. We kill you both. Two. We take the princess and you can go back to your Colonel explaining how you were ambushed and he will give you a medal of honor.”

 

“There’s a third way.” A voice breaks from the woods. Kara turns around, looking for the source of it but she sees nothing. 

 

At the crack of a rifle shot Kara ducks, pulling Lena with her. She watches as a shot goes through the three men beside Maxwell, but missing the First Lieutenant. Kara watches on as another shot rings out, hitting a random horseman and sending the horse in a frenzy which sparks the horses near him to rear in terror, throwing their riders from their backs. 

 

An arrow cuts through the air, sliding it’s way into the neck of another soldier. Another arrow, another shot, an arrow, a shot. It continues to rain chaos as Maxwell tries to pull his men back to order. Kara takes the opportunity, slipping an arrow from her quiver, notching it into the bowstring and pulling back until the string is taut. With a flick of her body she’s in sight of Maxwell, and in another second the string is loose from her fingers, sending the arrow through the air and straight into his heart. 

 

The lieutenant falls to the ground off his horse, causing his men to yell in chaos while the rain of bullets and arrows continues. They start to scatter once their lieutenant has fallen to the ground, racing back the way they came save for the ones one the ground bleeding out. 

 

When the rain goes silent and the bullets stop and the arrows aren’t flying Kara stands slowly, holding Lena carefully close while she hears the rustle of leaves and twigs close by. From the woods she sees her rain of chaos. Winn, Jon, Cisco, and Barry come forth. Upon horseback they ride up to their sergeant with a smile. 

 

“God am I happy to see you boys.” Kara smiles as her men dismount, all four coming in close for a group hug. She separates relatively quickly. “Oliver?” 

 

The men’s faces fall sullen, their smiles turn to ash and suddenly Kara is feeling as if a piece of her is missing. She’s never lost a man until now. She closes her eyes in sorrow, but only for a moment for that is all they can spare. 

 

“We need to get Lady Luthor home.” Kara says lightly, the boys nod in agreement. 

 

Around them stands horses and dead men, Kara goes up to her stallion, slipping the rope halter from it’s face before patting its neck. A silent thank you as the horse begins to wander off. She walks over to another horse, one saddled and supplied. She mounts up, leading the horse over to Lena only to have the princess walk to another horse, mount it herself and start off in a slow trot. 

 

Barry, Jon and Cisco start to follow while Winn comes up to Kara’s side. He walks with Kara, staying behind the others a relatively short distance. He comes up so their horses are nearly touching only to lean over so he can speak softly.

 

“What’s wrong Sergeant?” Winn questions with a quirked brow. 

 

Kara sighs. “Lillian Luthor paid Maxwell and his men to kill or kidnap Lena. Her own mother wants her dead. It’ll take her some time before she’s okay.” 

 

Winn shakes his head, “I heard that already. I mean what’s wrong with you and Lena.” 

 

Kara looks at him absurdly. “I don’t know what you mean Mr. Schott.” 

 

“You love her.” Winn states, no question in his tone. 

 

_ Yes.  _ “No.”

 

“It’s okay if you do, everyone deserves someone. Just remember, she’s already betrothed.” Winn trots off after his friends, leaving Kara in the back. 

 

She stays at the back, eyes looking to Lena the entire time they wander through the woods. Every so often Lena will turn to look back at her, eyes red with tears and a sad smile when she sees Kara. 

 

Kara sighs, nudging her horse along so she’s with the rest of them, a bit in front of her men and a bit behind Lena. She knows what they’ve discussed, she knows how Lena feels. Now with the boys, she doesn’t know if she’ll get her last chance. Her last kiss or hug or the last feel of Lena’s body, her legs, her breasts. If she knew the shack would be their first and last, she would have never left it’s small four walls. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like, comment, come shout at me at tumblr, anything you want. would love to hear feedback.
> 
> and as always find me on tumblr @ canaries.tumblr.com


	3. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kara.” Lena’s voice is soft and barely above a whisper. She can already feel the tears welling and fighting to break free. 
> 
> “I can’t.” Kara spits out, turning to face Lena with her red eyes that are fighting back tears.
> 
> Lena goes to stand but Kara puts a hand out to keep her sitting.”But isn’t this what you wanted? What we wanted? A chance together, without my mother and without judgement. You could still work in the army without having to disguise yourself. We could be together.”
> 
> “Together? You think that’s what this would be?” Kara looks at Lena with bewilderment. “This is just a way so that both you and James seem happy in marriage. There is nothing about this that is a real relationship. This is so that you and him can pretend to be man and wife, go to gatherings, meet with other socialites, and do anything publicly all the while back in the palace Winn and I sit and stay, waiting on you two like dogs.” Kara throws her hands up wildly. 
> 
> “Kara, no.” Lena’s voice is soft while Kara is shouting, not at Lena but at the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god this fic has been one of the greatest of my works and personally my favorite work i've ever written. this chapter is filled to the brim with my favorite scenes and interactions. this is it. this is the end of love, sweat, and steel. thank you for supporting me and this fic. i hope you love the ending just as much as I do.

The crackle of their fire clears the silence of the woods that surrounds them. She stands from the logs her companions have collected around their small encampment and makes her way to the outer rim of their small camp. At the base of a tree she leans against the bark, letting her body sag into the trunk while releasing a soft sigh. A hand goes to her hip with the other falling to her sword hilt. She ran her forefinger and thumb along the wrap of the hilt. The feel of it’s leather soothed her rampant mind as she looked to the moon above. 

 

“A bit cold out.” Lena comes from the camp, shawl wrapped around her shoulders. She walks up to Kara, standing near her but with space between them.

 

“Aye, maybe you should head for sleep.” Kara motions to the only tent that has been cast.

 

Kara walks on, leaving Lena back at the tree. She dares not to look back. She listens carefully as the rustle of leaves follows her. She slowly turns around to face Lena, shawl still wrapped around her form.

 

“Ka-”

 

“Clark.” Kara interupts her. Lena takes a breath, her eyes pour into Kara. Kara looks onto Lena with a heavy sigh. “Don’t look at me like that.”

 

Lena’s voice is soft and all Kara sees when Lena speaks is the curve of her stomach and the feel of her thighs. “Like what, Kara?”

 

“Clark.” Kara speaks with a hiss in her voice. “And like that” She gestures to Lena.

 

Lena’s eyes stay soft with question. 

 

Kara looks down to the ground, hoping the earth would give her the strength to speak her mind or swallow her whole. She raises her head once again, looking to Lena with tear ridden eyes. “Like you love me.” 

 

Lena takes a step forth, hands coming to embrace Kara’s cheeks and hold her steady. “I cannot look at you any other way or else I would be lying to myself.”

 

Lena leans forward to press her lips to Kara and with a soft hum they mold together, Kara’s tears disappearing in place of a warmth that starts behind her eyes and in her heart. Kara takes her hands to Lena’s waist, holding them together and taking solace in the moonlight that shines upon them. The fall of leaves, rushing water of the river, the crackling of their fire and the whisper of wind falls away until the only sound is the twin beats of their hearts. 

 

Kara opens her lips to Lena, holding Lena to her chest before pressing her back against a tree. Lena’s hands fall away and grab at the back of Kara’s neck and her hair. Kara’s lips fall from Lena’s pursuing a track down her jaw and neck. Lena pulls at Kara’s hair and Kara can do nothing but press her lips harder onto Lena’s skin. The two stay pressed against each other, Lena leans her head back to expose more skin for Kara’s trail and bites her lip to silence her moans of pleasure. 

 

Kara moves a hand to Lena’s pant line, her fingers graze exposed skin before pulling at Lena’s tucked in shirt and reaching for more skin. She feels Lena’s nails dig into her neck with pain but she just moans at the pain, Lena’s neck buries the sound as her lips attach. 

 

“Ka- Kara.” Lena lets out a strangled gasp when Kara’s teeth scrape her neck. “Kara, not like this.” 

 

And at that Kara pulls back from her lovers’ neck. Looking to Lena and pulling her hands from beneath Lena’s shirt. She steadies her hands, slowing her breathing before nodding her head in silent agreement. 

 

Lena’s hands find Kara’s cheeks once more, her smile full of sadness before she speaks. “This is not our end.”

 

Kara wants to laugh but the noise comes out as a sigh. “You don’t know that.” 

 

“No, but I will make it so we see each other again.” Lena lets her body relax, holding Kara eversogently in her hands. 

 

Kara nods in agreement, “You should sleep, Your Majesty.” Kara takes a step backwards. 

 

“Would you come with me, Sergeant?” Lena steps away from the tree, re-wrapping her shawl about her before extending a hand to Kara. 

 

Kara nods slowly, her hand joins with Lena’s as they slowly ascend back to the camp. From the outskirts of the camp they break through the treeline and press on to Lena’s makeshift tent. The backs of her men are turned to them or they have found sleep against the floor. She follows silently, pushing the tent flap closed after she enters. Lena’s bed is a pile of laid out towels and a pillow. Kara watches as Lena takes off her shoes and her pants before unbuttoning her shirt. Kara unties her sword belt, removes her gauntlets and smaller pieces of armor. 

 

She lays down with Lena without her trousers and shirt, bare to Lena in her bindings and undergarments. With the shawl wrapped around the two of them she goes to hold Lena in her arms, the cold air nips at their skin but with Lena pressed against her she feels warmer than a thousand suns.

 

With a final noise of water quenching their fire, Kara closes her eyes and finds slumber easier than ever before. 

 

A rustle of the horses is what startles Kara awake, her hand goes to her hip to find her sword not attached. She remembers last night and starts shuffling amongst the ground until her fingers find the hilt, drawing it from its sheath she stands as Lena wakes. 

 

“Kar-”

 

Kara puts a hand up to silence her. She steps carefully out of the tent, sword raised and hands tight on the hilt. She leaves Lena in the tent while she walks around. She goes to the horses, soothing them quickly when she finds no one. Her hand goes to lower until a shrill shriek is ringing through the camp and her men are awake with her. She rushes back to the tent but before she can enter Maxwell Lord is leaving the tent, blood seeping from the wound she made in his body. 

 

His sword holds tight against Lena’s throat, the blade glints against the rising sun and Kara can finally see his face as the sun peak above the trees. His hair is damp and fallen in front of his face, his hands are shaking and he’s pale. The man is near death but trying to fight. Kara takes a step forward only for him to hold Lena tighter and closer to the blade. She takes half a step back. Her eyes turn to the sides and she watches as her men start circling the mad man. 

 

“If I’m going down, I’m taking the princess with me.” Maxwell presses the blade tight and cuts a small wound into Lena’s neck, causing her to hiss in pain. 

 

“Max, put her down and we’ll let you go. You can just disappear, we won’t ever mention you. Start over.” Kara watches as Winn is lining up a shot but Kara isn’t willing to risk Lena’s life like that. 

 

“No.” Maxwell’s speech is heavy and his breathing is labored. Kara curls her lip in anger as blood slowly falls onto his blade from Lena’s neck. 

 

As fast as Kara lets out a whistle she hears an arrow crack the wind and pierce Maxwell’s sword hand. He drops the sword and Lena, gripping his hand in pain. Kara falls to her knees, holding Lena in her arms and pressing tight on the wound.

 

“Restrain him. Treat his wounds. I want him alive.” Barry nods and is quickly at Maxwell’s side, pulling the arrow from his hand. 

 

Winn races to Lena’s side with Kara and pulls out medical equipment. Kara looks down at Lena who smiles up to her protector. Lena’s about to speak but then Winn is pouring a small vial of alcohol over Lena’s wound. 

 

“Easy now, easy.” Kara whispers, her hand runs over Lena’s cheek to the small cut that grazes the princess from the arrow that pierced Max’s hand. Winn settles a cloth onto Lena’s neck and wraps it. 

 

Winn nods when he’s done and Kara is pulling Lena to her feet. “Thank you, Clark.” 

 

The name feels foreign and it brings her the memory of Lena staring at her from the shore while Kara bathed in the lake. The sight of Lena’s eyes filled with wonder and not horror brings a burn to her cheeks. “Of course, M’lady.” Kara leads Lena over to the horses before shouting behind her shoulder. “Tie him up and let’s go.” 

 

They’re back on the trail within the hour, Maxwell groaning as he’s dragged behind, tied to Cisco’s horse. Kara leans back into Lena’s embrace, the princess choosing to ride with her on their last stretch of trail. Lena’s lips press on Kara’s cheeks, a chaste kiss for the moment but then a small tug on Kara’s ears and Kara is groaning.

 

“Not here.” Kara whispers. 

 

Lena simply hums as her hands wrap tighter around Kara’s waste, her left hand lowering to Kara’s pants and passing by her belt. She moves Kara’s underwear and pants out of the way for ease of access as her fingers trail through Kara’s folds.

 

“I’ll take point.” Kara speaks, her tone betraying her as Lena continues to play with her. 

 

Barry falls back and lets Kara push ahead a few leagues while Lena continues to play. Kara is about to scold Lena until she feels two fingers teasing her entrance, the soft pads pressing against it but not penetrating her at all. 

 

Lena hums again and rests her chin on Kara’s shoulder, her lips press against her neck and soon Kara is being attacked on multiple fronts. She loosens her back, falling back a bit into Lena and they trot on while Lena teases Kara. It’s not long until Lena grows bored and her fingers rub deep inside Kara, rubbing against her walls and bringing Kara closer to edge. Kara feels her abdomen coil in on itself as her body builds a fire that spread throughout her entire body. 

 

—

 

They make good time and keep Maxwell alive enough to break through the gates of the Royal City. At the entrance seven royal guards come forth in heavy armor and plated shields. Kara slips a hand from her reins to her hilt as they approach them, not letting them fully pass through the gate. 

 

“Business?” The man in the center with the only armor accented by the Olsen family gold color. 

 

“Safe passage for Princess Lena Luthor, betrothed to Prince James Olsen.” Her throat tightens at the reminder that her and Lena’s story ends here. No matter how much Lena wants to pretend she will visit Kara, Kara knows this is the end of their tale. She pulls her thoughts from the fog and continues her statement. “And one prisoner that needs audience with the Prince and Queen immediately. 

 

The guard nods, motioning two of his men to take Maxwell from Cisco’s horse. They cut the rope, handing the cut frayed end back to Cisco before pulling Maxwell off into the gate’s walls. “All foreign weapons must be left here.” His eyes find Kara’s hand where it finds purchase on her hilt.

 

She looks to her own men before nodding in respect, taking a moment to unbuckle her sword belt from her waist. She hands it without issue then turns to look at Cisco. He pulls a sword from its sheath, his bow from his back and quiver with arrows. When the guard is about to walk away Cisco coughs to get his attention, pulling two small daggers from his back and tosses them to the soldier. He goes to his boots, one is a large dagger the length of his calf and the other contains a smaller dagger with two edges. The soldier nods and is about to walk away when Cisco motions for him to wait. Kara laughs as Cisco continues to pull more weapons, a whip from his hip saddle, throwing balls with a chain between the two balls, a blow dart stick and his various darts, a small throwing axe, and finally another throwing dagger. The soldier looks at him and Cisco nods that he’s finished. 

 

Kara laughs as the soldiers pile their weapons into a chest, locking it and wheeling it into the same direction they dragged Maxwell. The golden guard motions for the final metal gate to rise and then he motions towards the path ahead. 

 

“Just go straight and at the plaza there should be your escort.” He speaks softly and then walks his men back into the gate. 

 

Kara kicks her horse into motion, a slow walk as they pass through the last gate. Their group follows in rows of two as they take in the Royal city. The houses all made of stone, wood or thatch roofs with marble paths out their doorways and into the main street. Between each marble path rests grass patches some with delicate flowers and others with small cherry blossom trees. 

 

The main path is a long way down to the plaza but ahead of them Kara can see the plaza booming with life. Her eyes follow the wave of people flooding from a small side route and into the main street, Kara pulls her horse to a stop and lets them pass. Each person in various colors and outfits, the women mostly in fluid and light dresses with sashes and scarfs that they hold out from their arms like wings. The men wear long coats with greens and blues that pop out of their jacket and seemingly come to life. At a closer glance Kara notices that the designs do come alive, one man’s jacket features a flowing river with moving lily pads and creatures.

 

“Is that legal?” Cisco speaks up and the man in question turns to face them. 

 

“Greetings strangers! And of course this is legal! The Royal city is one of the last places in the world safe to practice magic and the acolytes are always happy to improve the life of the city. Come to the plaza and see for yourself!” He laughs and smiles, turning back to the group he has fallen behind in. Kara looks to Cisco and shrugs her shoulders before they walk on. 

 

Kara’s horse nearly throws her and Lena off when a large dog runs out into the street, nearly as large as the horse itself and twice as furry. It sniffs at Kara’s horse then begins to walk around it, sniffing at its hooves and then at Kara and Lena. Kara smiles as it’s tongue lolls out of its mouth. Lena chuckles, extending a hand to the animal and getting a curious nose to scratch. 

 

A shrill whistle pierces the air and the dog lifts its head and bounds off after a small girl who's laughing and playing with her friends in the street. 

 

“We should get one.” Lena whispers in Kara’s ear. Kara almost speaks her agreement and then she’s remembering their scenario. Her face falls sullen and she simply nods her head to continue on. Her head a bit lower now, no wonder fills her eyes just pain at the inevitability of losing Lena.

 

A life in the Royal City with Lena would be too good to be true. A large dog in their living room while they wake up and tidy the house, soft kisses and warm embraces. Friendly neighbors and shop keeps all around. Lena able to leave her life of royalty and Kara able to set up a smithy of her own for anything the city needs. Kids always coming to their shop for toys and inventions that Kara would tell Lena she sold but she just pays out of her own pocket. 

 

It’s when a monstrous sized rhinoceros comes slowly wadding across the street that she’s drawn from her day dream and thrown back into reality. It shakes it’s mighty head and looks down at Kara and Lena. With a huff of breath they’re suddenly very refreshed from the sun’s heat and then it makes its way to the next street. 

 

They’re in the plaza when a group of kids come surrounding them, leaping up with flowers in their hand. Kara stares at them in confusion until Lena bends down and picks up a soft purple flower from one child with a warm smile of thanks. The little boy laughs and then runs off to another group of children who are picking more flowers from a vendors booth. Kara nearly tells Lena to put it back when she realizes the kids are stealing but when the vendor keep turns to the kids and hands them a new bouquet she smiles at the warmth of people in this town.

 

Kara places a hand out for the flower and when Lena gives it to her she shifts slightly in the saddle to face Lena. Brushing Lena’s hair behind her ear, Kara slips the flower in between Lena’s ear and hair. When she lets Lena’s hair go it falls in place, holding the flower to her head and bringing a smile to Kara’s face. 

 

“I didn’t know you could be more beautiful than before.” Kara smiles and turns back, patting her horse to the center of the plaza, not seeing Lena’s red blush at the comment. 

 

They circle the fountain at the center of the plaza for a while until a group of men on white horses with manes braided with flowers approach them. Four of the white braided horses are hitched to a long white carriage with no roof. The man on the closest horse clears his throat.

 

“Our Majesty, Prince Olsen and his mother Queen Olsen welcome you to the Royal City. And at the most glorious time as we celebrate the Festival as Love.” He motions to the events around him. “We welcome you to the carriage and your horses shall be stabled at the Royal Gardens.” 

 

Five or so young men in white suits with gold embroidery approach to take the horses’ reins while the group dismounts. Kara is at the carriage door first but she awaits Lena, holding a hand out and helping the princess into the carriage. She’s about to sit right next to Lena when she thinks better of it, sitting on the opposite side and the opposite corner to the princess. Lena gets the lovely company of Barry and J’onn while Kara sits with Cisco. She watches as they leave the plaza, flowers thrown at the guards and over the carriage. 

 

A guard trots along each side of the carriage with another two guards in the front and four in the back. Kara clears her throat to gain the attention of the closest one.

 

“The people truly love you here don’t they?” Kara inquires with peaked curiosity

 

“Aye, I guess they do. We keep the peace, though there’s not truly any crimes. We could all take a day off at the same time and the city would remain harmonious.” He pulls away and sets back into his pace from before, keeping his head turning as he does his job. 

 

Kara nods her head, thinking of the one guards and police men back at her own town. The way dirt and stones have been thrown at them. The times Alex has come home with a gash on her forward from a well thrown rock and mud on her face. She thinks of the dreary grey paints that adorn the houses in her old town and how the colorful houses and clothes of the Royal City glow with life. 

 

The carriage takes them through the main gate to the castle, a large archway with carvings of men and women with angel wings each intertwined with another person. Kara’s eyes fall upon the top of the archway where two men intertwine and are kissing while their wings spread wide. Across the two men are two women sharing the same scene and between them lays the sun with a smiling face. Gold accents the entrance and past it lays marble pillars with golden tips and marble statues between each pillar. A large garden opens to show the main stairs and door to the castle. 

 

The guards lead the carriage around to the front, opening the small door to let Lena and her companions step out. They follow Lena tightly, less so for the people who arrive with her. Kara watches as Lena turns her head to look at her, motioning for Kara to join her but Kara gives her a soft smile and a shake of her head in denial. 

 

Lena’s features a fall, the bright smile and light in her eyes overcasted by confusion as Kara looks away. Easier to cut off now than at the end. She follows behind in silence her men look at her every once in a while in confusion, their knowledge of her feelings are of no help in the moment. 

 

They make to the Grand Hall, another marble room with a shining floor that has light from the sun shining through a mosaic window in the roof. Kara takes in the majestic features of the silent guards standing watch along the walls, of the carvings and paintings that adorn the walls, the tapestry of the Olsen house sigil, a smiling sun flaps behind the high throne. 

 

When they’re stopped a few feet from the stairs to the main throne the guards leave them, joining the others along the wall. A clang of chains against chains echoes through the hall as out of a side door Maxwell comes, new clothes but not as rich as his old military outfit. His hair has been cleaned and cut, his wounds clearly covered as no blood seeps through the clothes or his hand. He’s brought to his knees to the far right of the group, his head lowered and only then, when he goes silent does the large doors behind the throne open. 

 

Out comes a man as tall as trees and built like a pit fighter from her old town. His ebony skin shines against the light of the sun and his outfit is primarily gold with white embroidery. From the other side a woman of old age, but young enough to retain her beauty, walks forth in a golden dress that flows against the floor when she walks. She is the one to take seat at the throne, her son standing beside it. As soon as the queen is seated Kara and her men take to their knee, heads lowered in respect. 

 

“I was expecting my new daughter but I am not quite sure why I have four other men and a prisoner presented before me.” The Queen speaks. It’s not a question but Kara knows it needs an answer. 

 

“May I rise your Highness?” Kara hears an accepting hum and she stands, her men stay on their knee. “My name is Clark Danvers, Sergeant of the 23rd Squad of the Luthor Army, designated to bring Her Majesty, Lena Luthor, to the Royal City unharmed.” 

 

“And I see my new daughter bares a few new cuts upon her face and neck.” The Queen comments but then is silent as to let Kara continue. 

 

“We met with the 46th Platoon, led by First Lieutenant Maxwell Lord, the man before you in chains. After riding off with the princess in our charge Maxwell and his men caught up to us, ambushing us during a thunderstorm. Her Majesty and I managed to run far enough to evade his men but my men remained captured. Their story of when they broke out and how is theirs to tell but Her Majesty and I fled to a nearby town, changing clothes and buying shelter for the night with intent on leaving first thing next day.” Kara pauses, her thoughts stuck on Lena wet from the lake, the way her dress clung to her, the way they walked up shore body to body, the way her back arched when she tasted her the way-

 

“Please continue.” The Queen looks at Maxwell but speaks to Kara. 

 

Kara clears her throat. “I went for breakfast, locking the door to our cabin but upon my return Maxwell and his men had caught us. They broke through the door and took Her Majesty hostage. I raced them down, purchasing a horse from a young man in town. As I met with the first group of Maxwell’s men I slew them as we raced on to catch the First Lieutenant. I reached the man who had Le-“ She nearly slips, “Her Majesty hostage and killed him, taking her back into my custody. Maxwell’s other men came on horseback, surrounding us. That was when my men caught up with us, saving us from his circle of men. We rode on after slaying the majority of his men, the others fled. This morning upon the sunrise Maxwell snuck into Her Majesty’s tent, holding a blade to her throat. That is the cause for the bandage around her neck. My men pierced his hand with a bow, the cause of the gaping hole in his hand and the small cut on her cheek. We then tied him up, and made for the Royal City.” 

 

Kara lowers her head as she finishes. The Queens eyes fall from Kara to Lena and to the rest of the men in the room. 

 

“These are grave accusations. Why would Mr. Lord have any interest in kidnapping my soon to be daughter?” The question is to Kara and him. With him being in no state to talk Kara continues. 

 

“He claimed it was a plot to make it appear that Olsen fighters killed the princess, to stoke the war and keep it continuing for years to come. He also claimed Lillian Luthor herself planned the attack.” 

 

“How do I have your word this is the truth?” The Queen leans forward, her elbows on the arms of the throne. 

 

Before she can speak Lena is stepping up. “I heard the words for myself. My mother wants war and has no care for this marriage.” 

 

The Queen leans back, looking to her son who leans down to let his mother whisper in his ear. With a nod of his head he stands back up. 

 

“We shall discuss this further tonight at dinner, as for now–“ The prince steps down, arm extending to Lena. “My darling bride, shall I show you around or to our room? Whichever you prefer.” His smile is a flash of white and charm and Kara feels her heart sink in her stomach when Lena simply nods her head. 

 

She watches Lena and James walk away, Lena’s head looks over her shoulder to Kara. James pulls her through the doors and Kara’s last sight of Lena is with a sullen face as she’s whisked away. Kara turns her attention back to the Queen in front of her, a Queen whose face shows curiosity as she stares at Kara’s face. 

 

“Mr. Danvers. Would you join me for a walk?” The Queen stands. “You companions will be shown to their rooms and Mr. Lord shall be sent back to the dungeons for the time being.” 

 

Kara nods her head, standing to meet the Queen with an extended arm. She watches as her men are led out the same doors as Lena and James but she’s taken with the queen to the doors behind the throne. Another hall is exposed behind the doors, twin stairs adorn the back wall and doors are spread throughout the side walls. Kara lets the Queen lead her up the stairs, through a gilded door and into a room Kara can only assume is the Queens private chambers by the size of the bed, the size of the furniture and the beauty of her decor. 

 

“Mr. Danvers.” Kara turns her attention back to the Queen who hs detached from Kara’s arm and is walking about the room. “What do you think of my daughter to be?” 

 

Kara is startled by the bluntness of the question and so she sputters some incoherent babble until her brain works. “She seems a lovely person and very brilliant.” 

 

“Yes, yes. I know she’s gorgeous. I want to know what you think of her, sexually, romantically.” She leans against a dresser, toying with a carved animal Kara couldn’t make out. 

 

“Pardon?” Kara’s heart is pounding deep in her chest as her anxieties surface and her fear of being discovered rises. 

 

“If you were to have the opportunity would you sexually satisfy the princess?” The Queen puts the toy down and then walks over to a wine cask with a clear wine glass. “I don’t know how to make it more clear what I’m asking.”

 

“I don’t believe I should answer, Your Majesty.” Kara pushes the words out of her strangling throat. 

 

“So you either find her revolting or your in love with her. Which, by the way you look at each other I believe it to be the later.” The Queen gulps down the full glass of wine. 

 

“I.. I don’t..”

 

“Oh not to worry, I assume James already knows. He is very perceptive that boy. He’ll make a great king. But there’s the issue of his proclivities.”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“My son favors men. Please do keep up darling.” The Queen rolls her eyes. “It’s not anything to be ashamed of, my daughter prefered both men and women but she’s long gone. The Royal City is a very free city as you saw in the plaza and no doubt on the archway through the castle. You being a woman and pleasing the queen would not be an issue.”

 

“Me being a-“

 

“A woman, yes. James was already eyeing that little one you brought.”

 

“Winn?” Kara questions. Her mind is racing, everything is flashing before her eyes. Alex and Eliza, their shame when Kara’s revealed. Lena and her shame in Kara. Their inevitable split. 

 

“Is that his name? Cute boy. I’ll be sure to give him the same offer.” She begins to pour another glass. 

 

“Offer?”

 

“Well since dear Lena seems so fond of you and James cannot give Lena the love a woman deserves I propose after we bring Lillian to justice you’ll be under the Olsen rules and can take up as commander of the Queensguard. Of course it will be Princessguard until I die but details.” She stares at Kara, eyes watching over the rim of her wine glass as she drinks. 

 

“I-“

 

“No need to answer, the guard outside will take you to your room. I believe James left Lena there. If not she’ll find you. She’s a clever girl. I don’t need an answer until tonight at dinner so you two do what you must to work out the details.” The Queen waves a hand and on cue the guard opens the door to lead Kara out. 

 

She walks slowly with the guard on her side, her head goes over her shoulder to the door she had just exited and a million questions race through her mind with no answers. The guard stops abruptly and then turns on his heel, looking at Kara expectedly. She’s slow right now, her mind wandering to the future and what the queen’s offer means, but she manages to piece together that this is her room and he’s done with the escort. Kara turns, closing the door, and lets her forehead fall to the wood as she releases a deep breath she didn’t realize she was holding. 

 

“Kara.” Lena’s voice is soft and barely above a whisper. She can already feel the tears welling and fighting to break free. 

 

“I can’t.” Kara spits out, turning to face Lena with her red eyes that are fighting back tears.

 

Lena goes to stand but Kara puts a hand out to keep her sitting.”But isn’t this what you wanted? What we wanted? A chance together, without my mother and without judgement. You could still work in the army without having to disguise yourself. We could be together.”

 

“Together? You think that’s what this would be?” Kara looks at Lena with bewilderment. “This is just a way so that both you and James seem happy in marriage. There is nothing about this that is a real relationship. This is so that you and him can pretend to be man and wife, go to gatherings, meet with other socialites, and do anything publicly all the while back in the palace Winn and I sit and stay, waiting on you two like dogs.” Kara throws her hands up wildly. 

 

“Kara, no.” Lena’s voice is soft while Kara is shouting, not at Lena but at the situation. Lena stands from the edge of the bed, walking over to Kara, she grips Kara’s hands and presses close to Kara. They stand in the middle of the room, inches apart with intertwined hands between them, foreheads resting on each other. 

 

“I can’t. I have to go back, take care of Alex and Eliza.” Kara has lost her strength to keep the tears at bay.

 

“They can move here, have a better life, a good life. You’ll be a shout away.” Lena tries to laugh but it only brings her own tears to light. “Kara, ask me to go with you and I will. Ask me to run away and I will. I don’t want to lose you.”

 

Kara laughs in hysteria, her tears have stained her cheeks and she looks at Lena with matching red eyes. “You know I can’t. You have a duty here, your people will look to you once the Olsen’s have full rule of both lands.”

 

“Kara. I love you.” Lena whispers.

 

_ There it is. _

 

The fatal blow.

 

The words to end it all.

 

Kara can feel her heart shatter, falling to pieces upon the floor they stand on. Her lungs collapse, like a poorly built structure that has finally rooted away. Her mind is a vase, pushed from it’s display and shattering with her heart upon the floor. 

 

“This won’t work.” Kara’s words are barely audible and yet Lena hears them clear enough, Kara can tell by the look in her eyes.

 

“Did you hear me? I love you, Kara.” Lena tries again. 

 

“You think I don’t know!” Kara pulls away, stepping away from Lena and turning her back on the princess. “God. From the first day in that shop I knew I loved you. You were everything. God you were my sun and stars. Getting to know you and be with you this trip has been heaven. But it’s been hell too. Knowing I will inevitably lose you. Knowing no matter what I do, I cannot have you. Lena I love you more than the lungs love the air. More than rain loves the ground. Lena you are my air and rain.” She pauses and she can see that Lena’s tears have fallen faster, tainting not only her cheeks but the top of her dress as they find purchase under her chin and then fall with gravity. “But I cannot have you.” 

 

Kara watches as Lena nods her head slowly, wiping with the sleeve of her new dress, a dress Kara would be able to admire should the circumstance be different but they weren’t. This was the hand they were dealt. With a sniffle of her nose Lena turns and leaves Kara alone in the dark room of the castle. Kara lets her sobs rack her body, her chest turns hollow and the echo of her sadness turns to a fit of anger for a moment. She swipes at a candleabrum and throws it from the nearby dress against the opposing wall. When it slams against the stone with a clatter she lets herself fall to the ground, her back rests against the dresser. Her knees tuck themselves into her chest and suddenly she’s a child again, hiding in a corner as the flames of death lick at the walls. Her vision burns and she can feel the flames of her heartbreak just as she felt the flames that burnt her house. 

 

—

 

It’s difficult. The weeks after Kara’s rejection of the offer she is invited to stay until Lena’s wedding and for some reason she can’t bring herself to leave just quite yet. So she finds herself dressing in white and gold regalia. It’s difficult, to dress for your loves wedding after refusing her love. But somewhere, deep inside, Kara knows this is for the best. 

 

A hard knock on her door shakes her from staring at herself in the provided mirror. She opens up to reveal Winn and half of her is relieved while the other half is disappointed. She motions for him to come inside and then closes the door behind him. 

 

“Sergeant, could you help me with this tie?” Kara nods as Winn undoes his monstrous knot and then stands straight for Kara to help him.

 

“No more of that Sergeant nonsense, you already know I’m retiring right after Lillian’s capture.” Kara smiles as she starts the knot.

 

“I know.” Winn stays silent long after that, letting Kara finish up. “I’m taking the offer.” 

 

The surprise makes Kara yank the knot tight, the adjustable knot rings around Winn’s neck and he’s scraping at it as he can’t breath. She quickly apologizes before loosening the knot and then taking a step back. Winn is the only one in her squad to know her secret, not that she’s in love with Lena but that she’s a woman. 

 

“Good for you Winn.” Kara smiles, patting at the small bow she’s made to make it plump. 

 

“You aren’t taking it I assume?” Winn’s eyes fall to the floor, his sadness undeniable.

 

Kara sighs, going to sit on her bed as he stays in position, wringing his hands over and under multiple times. “That’s not my path. I’m sure you’ll love it here though. Their armory is filled with new types of bows and made from different wood.” 

 

Winn looks at her and she can see his protest on the tip of his tongue as he opens and closes his mouth repeatedly. They’re interrupted as the Royal City’s bells begin to ring out. Winn just nods his head and the two make their way out of the castle and into the grand gardens. Kara dares not mingle with the other guests, she knows her place. So she finds her place, standing like the dutiful soldier she is, at the back of the rows of seats with other guards and soldiers. Kara looks around, every once in a while when she feels eyes burning in the back of her head she turns to find the Queen in a new spot but still staring at Kara with daggers in her eyes. 

 

It’s not until the Royal Envoy comes through the outer garden entrance that the fun begins. 

 

“Introducing, Her Royal Highness, Queen Lillian Luthor.” The man slams his large poll into the ground to announce her arrival. 

 

From behind Lillian Luthor, dressed in the dark and dreary colors of the Luthors, comes to the forefront and is greeted by her daughter who kisses at her mother’s cheeks. The two talk some more and then Lena is escorting Lillian to her seat. 

 

“Oh! Before you sit, there is someone I am dying for you to meet.” Kara nearly smirks at Lena’s false enthusiasm. 

 

Lillian nods her head, her face not showing a hint of emotion. She follows her daughter’s leading hand to where a group of young men are mingling. For a moment Lillian perhaps thinks she is going to meet with the Queen who stands center of the circle. But one man turns first to look at Lillian, Maxwell’s dressed from head to toe in royal attire to play the part, hair slicked back and face cleaned. Lillian takes a step back in shock but soon she has seven of the Royal City’s guards on her back. The men in the circle with Maxwell turn, spears in hand grow long when they pull the spears out, the tips point directly at Lillian, forcing her to back into the guards behind her. They seize her arms and lock shackles to her wrists. 

 

“For the charges of treason, conspiracy of murder, conspiracy of kinslaying, and oath breaking; I sentence the accused, Lillian Luthor, to life imprisonment.” The Queen steps through her spear guards and looks face to face with Lillian. With the wave of her hand Maxwell is re-shackled and being dragged away. Lillian is to follow but she holds her ground, having the guards literally drag and pull at her to get her to move.

 

Lillian says nothing but her face seethes with anger as she looks to her daughter and the Queen. A curled lip and an echoing growl come from the false queen and then she’s too far for her screams of protest to be heard.

 

“Let us begin!” The Queen claps her hands together and attendants begin finding their seats or gathering around the outer ring. 

 

Kara tries to watch, she gets through the official proceedings until the looks start. Lena’s head turned just a tad but enough that her and Kara can look at each other. Lena’s face, earlier filled with smiles that Kara knew were false, is full of a sudden storm of sadness her eyes the center as they well with unshed tears. 

 

Lena looks back when the priest begins to draw the couple’s attention. Kara sighs and decides finally. She begins to push past other guards, silent and murmured apologies. Some guests turn to look at the disturbance but see a guard moving and look back to Lena and James. She’s nearly out, closing in on the aisle when she hears it.

 

“Wait.” Lena’s voice speaks above the priest. 

 

Kara is out in the aisle when her attention turns to Lena who’s now looking at James with an apologetic look.

 

“I’m so sorry. I can’t marry you.” Lena hands him the bouquet in her hands before turning, holding the loose fabric of her long dress, and rushing down the three steps towards Kara. 

 

She jumps the last few steps and Kara’s arms are out, wrapping around Lena’s waist as they spin in the aisle. Lena’s face coming down to meet Kara’s lips. She lowers Lena softly, letting her body slowly fall until she’s back on the ground. Lena presses her lips desperately to Kara, the two opening to each other once again and pouring their love into the kiss. 

 

“James. Go get her back here to finish this marriage.” The Queen hisses from her front seat and James begins to move, making it a few aisles, until Lena speaks.

 

“I won’t marry him. I won’t marry someone I don’t love. Call me an oathbreaker, call me whatever you want. If you want an alliance we will find some other way to do it, working side by side as rulers of two lands joined to one. But I won’t marry.” Lena turns back to Kara, dropping her forehead against Kara.

 

“James.” She hisses at him again. 

 

His eyes have found Winn amongst the rows of guards and soldiers. “No, mother. We’ll find some other way. She’s right. We shouldn’t marry those we don’t love.” 

 

Kara watches as Winn’s features soften into a smile. James extends an arm and Winn takes the gesture as invitation, joining Kara and the two royals in the aisle. James’ arm wraps around Winn and the two share a chaste kiss. 

 

“At least the Luthor is normal, Prince James is deviant and in no way fit for leadership.” 

 

A voice breaks through the murmurs and confusion. With no exact culprit Kara takes the opportunity to break free from the hiding and secrecy.

 

“I’m a woman. I pretended to be a man to join the army so the funds could go to my family.” Kara doesn’t care to look at the whispering crowd, she stares at Lena with a soft smile.

 

“Princess Luthor. I believe a coalition of our lands would suit us much better than marriage.” James extends a hand to Lena and she accepts it with a smile.

 

“As do I, Prince Olsen.” Despite some guests being confused and disgruntled, a loud shout of acceptance and happiness bursts throughout the crowd. The flowers saved for the first kiss between bride and groom are thrown throughout the air.

 

Kara blocks it out, letting the flowers fall to the ground or on Lena’s hair, her hands never leaving Lena’s waist. She goes to kiss Lena again, Lena’s hands tangle themselves with Kara’s short curls.

 

“You still love me?” Lena whispers.

 

“Until the last breath leaves me and even beyond that.” Kara smiles. 

 

The two fall back into a kiss, no desperation needed as they’re together. The love and passion of the two is joined in the soft kiss and for once Kara thinks the inevitable future looks brighter with a smiling sun on the horizon and a life of bright colors in the distance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you once more! reminder to comment below, comments fuel my lil writer's heart. thank you for all the support!
> 
> and as always find me on tumblr [@canaries](http://canaries.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> as always, find me on tumblr! canaries.tumblr.com


End file.
